Dead Strong
by L J Clark
Summary: 4th sequal story that follows Dead and Alive, Dead till the end and Dead Daddy. Eric takes Sookie away to turn her into a vampire but they discover that things aren't as simple as they first appear.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Strong

A/N: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Previously in _Dead Daddy_

_"Are you ready to join me my love?" Eric asked as the plane took off._

_"I joined you a long time ago Eric. I am ready to never leave you." He smiled and kissed me._

_"As I will never leave you." I knew it was the truth because through everything, through an apocalypse, death, beatings, rapes, kidnapping, illness, madness, war and pregnancy he never had. He had stayed and I had always come back. We belonged together...forever._

Chapter 1

The combined excitement and fear was bouncing across the bond like a tennis ball in a championship match. I was curled up in my large leather chair and Eric was sat opposite me. We had been in the air only an hour and the silence was dragging out. I already missed my daughter but I was simultaneously happy to be getting time away with Eric. It seemed like we hadn't had any time together just the two of us in forever.

"Are you scared Sookie?" It was a silly question really because he could feel exactly how scared I was but I guess he was merely being polite about it.

"Were you scared Eric?" I asked looking up into the deep blue eyes that were boring into my soul.

"Yes but I didn't know what was happening. It will be very different for you my love." I got up and sat down in his lap. The contact with his skin seemed to instantly calm me. I trusted my husband completely and yet...I was scared.

"I'm scared Eric but I _want_ to do this and I trust you," I murmured. He kissed my head and his lips lingered in my hair. I knew he was smelling me. His arms we wrapped snugly around my waist and I felt safe but still the uneasiness in my stomach persisted. It seemed to be getting worse the closer we got to our destination.

"You don't have to do this Sookie. I will understand if you want to change your mind," he said gently although I could hear the tremor in his voice. I turned my head to the side and pressed my lips to his throat.

"I do have to do this Eric. I belong with you and Astra. I don't want to leave you again and this is the only way it's just..." His arms clutched me tighter as he finished my sentence.

"You don't want to be a vampire." I my heart skipped a beat. I knew the truth would hurt him but I couldn't bring myself to lie.

"No, I don't. I like sunshine and food. I like being human and we have no idea how my powers will be effected by the change." He became very still and silent and I scanned my mind for a way to comfort him. "I won't lie to you Eric. I don't want to be a vampire, I never did but I will do absolutely anything to be with you. I love you and Astra more than anything...even my humanity." That seemed to clam him slightly and he seemed to relax behind me.

"You're not really human, Sookie. You never were." I laughed softly to myself.

"I know but I will still miss eating. Didn't you miss things when you were turned?"

"I suppose I missed sunlight the most but you won't have to worry about that. It is true that you have to give up much to be vampire but you gain much too."

"Like what?" He was thoughtful for a moment and I knew he was doing his best to convince me. He had always wanted to turn me and now it was a necessity I knew he was feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Well you are faster, stronger you have better senses and you get to live forever without aging." I laughed deciding it was time to such it up and lighten the mood.

"Well I guess that beats chocolate then, huh?" He laughed with me and neither of us paid any attention to the one obvious fact...I was lying.

Eric stood up with me in his arms and carried me to the double bed at the back of the plane. He placed me carefully in the centre of the bed and stood appraising me.

"Let's not think about this right now. We have hours to go and I think it is time I show you firsthand what you will be getting in your immortality." With that his fangs ran down and he began to undress. I watched him greedily and I could feel his lust and satisfaction over the bond. He made a very good show of proving his point over and over. After five wonderful well made points I was exhausted and quickly drifted off to sleep next to Eric.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to find that I was alone in bed. That just never happened. I quickly checked the bond but it was unnecessary as I could hear Eric's deep boom from the other room. I pulled on some clothes and headed out to find Eric sat in his chair and talking on the phone. He covered the handset with his palm and whispered to me.

"It's Pam, apparently Astra won't stop crying and they don't know what to do." Instantly fear shot through me making my whole body hyper alert. I held my hand out for the phone and feeling my distress over the bond Eric didn't even try and argue. He passed me the phone and watched. I thought briefly how strange it was that he wants as freaked out as I was but then I heard Pam's voice over the wails of my daughter and it took all of my control not to pop instantly back home.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" I demanded rather threateningly.

"Ah, Sookie," Pam sighed in relief, "she's not hurt she just won't stop crying. She's fed, changed, she has slept and Sigdan has played with her for hours but she will not stop crying;. When we ask her what's wrong she just ignored us and keeps crying." I had never heard Pam so frantic before and it didn't help me calm down.

"Put her on the phone, NOW" I heard some shuffling and the crying seemed to stop. "Astra? Baby? Can you hear me?" It was still strange having a four year old child after only a few months but her quick growth was just another thing that made my daughter special.

"Mommy?" She sniffled and I could hear her distress through her tiny voice.

"What's the matter baby?"

"I miss you. I want you to come home. I don't like it when aunty Pam and uncle Dan look after me." My heart swelled as I realised she was fine. She was very good at being apart from us during the day but this was the first time we had been away at night. I had explained everything to her before we left but I guess none of us had really been prepared for the separation.

"We can't come home just yet baby although I miss you lots and lots. Daddy and I have some things we need to do but we will be back home very soon."

"But I want you home now!" She cried and I could hear her sobs starting up again.

"Now baby I know you are going to be a good girl for Aunty Pam and uncle Dan like you promised. Why don't you tell me what they're doing?" She sniffed and I could hear her thinking about it for a moment.

"Aunty Pam is staring at me funny and Uncle Dan is sitting in the den talking in that funny language." I giggled at her irritation from both of her guardians.

"Tell me what you had for tea," I suggested.

"Uncle Dan made me pizza from scratch and I got to help. Then I had some ice cream and we watched a film." She was starting to get excited and I knew she was relaxing now.

"What was the film?"

"The Lion King," she boasted proudly.

"Arrr, that's one of my favourites....you watched it without me?" I teased her.

"Yeah, uncle Dan said I should."

"Oh yeah, what else did Uncle Dan say?" She giggled as if she were holding a big secret and then I heard her whispering into the phone.

"He said that he was better at playing than daddy and that Aunty Pam has a nice bottom but I'm not supposed to say so, shuhhhh." I laughed into the phone.

"Don't worry baby, I will keep your secrets."

"I know mommy. I can't feel you anymore." I sighed, now she was finally telling us the real problem although I had guessed it when she said she missed me. One of her abilities was empathy and she had developed the ability to 'feel' my presence but obviously her power wasn't developed enough for the distance.

"I know baby but I can feel you and you can get Aunty Pam to ring me anytime you want. I am really far away honey but I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy."

"I know baby. Now why don't you get Aunty Pam and Uncle Dan to take you to bed? You feel tired and I bet Uncle Dan will read you to sleep. He can do the voices better than me."

"No one does it better than you mommy but he is funny. Uncle Dan will you read me a bed time story?" I heard the mumbled reply and wasn't surprised to hear Pam come back on the phone.

"She's gone up to bed. God Sookie, how do you do it?" I just laughed.

"She was just scared because I got too far for her to feel me. If she gets upset again just ring but I think she should be alright now. Where's Aislinn?" I was shocked the elf nanny couldn't calm her she was a miracle worker.

"She went to get Jason and hasn't returned. She tried but nothing any of us did would calm her. I was starting to think she was just torturing us." I chuckled at the sincerity of Pam's comment.

"Nah, my baby wouldn't do that. I better go now so you can put her to bed. Goodnight Pam."

I closed the phone and looked up to find Eric smirking at me. Only now did I realise how quiet he had been through the whole episode and he was sending love and pride through the bond in waves. I handed him back his phone and smiled back at him.

"You are amazing," he said with a smug grin.

"Really? How so?" I teased.

"You not only gave me a daughter but you captured her heart so completely that after only," he looked down at his watch, "eight hours away she tortures my child and brother to the point of insanity just because they are not you." He sat back in his chair so I climbed up on his lap.

"I think you found that far to amusing. I was really worried about her." He kissed my cheek.

"I know but that is only because you love her as much as she loves you. If I didn't love you both as much as I do I would be supremely jealous. As it is I am proud of you both. I can't believe Pam caved so easily though." He sounded slightly disappointed which was totally unfair.

I'm not. Aren't you pleased that she will turn to us and admit there is a problem rather than leaving your daughter utterly miserable?" He chuckled and kissed me deeply.

"You make an excellent point, lover."

It seemed like the flight was taking forever and so I was very pleased when we finally landed and I found myself curled up in the back of a limo on the way to the house. We were staying in our country house because it was completely isolated and thus the safest place for my conversion. We were going to be totally alone for the first time in a long time. Once the driver dropped us off he was leaving us to ourselves as the house was fully prepared including a range of sports cars in the garage for Eric's enjoyment. Eric refused to tell me anything other than where we were staying and I knew he was trying to make the whole experience as romantic and pleasurable as he could.

An hour or so after leaving the plane we pulled up the long drive to Northman Bostad. The house was just as I remembered it from our honeymoon. We had only spent a couple of nights in the place but it had been long enough for me to fall in love with the place. It was a large house built of stone and it resembled a castle more than a house but somehow it remained homely despite its grandeur.

"Are you glad to be back?" I asked Eric as he climbed out of the car and held his hand out for me.

"I am ecstatic, my love." He yanked me to my feet and planted a kiss on my face. I sighed. It didn't matter why we were here. We were here together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke early the next day and was sad to find that my nervousness had returned. I slipped out of bed smiling to myself as I looked at Eric. He was sprawled across the bed, totally naked of course, and deeply asleep. He really was beautiful and he never ceased to take my breath away.

I was as quiet as a mouse as I crept to the bathroom. I didn't want to wake Eric not only because he seemed so peaceful as he slept but also because I needed some time alone. I didn't want him to feel my fear and despair but I couldn't seem to get a grip on my emotions. I had promised Eric that he could turn me and I knew that it was the only way for us to stay together but I still wasn't happy about the plan. I wanted to be...well not human I would never again be human but...me. I was so afraid that I would change into someone else. I didn't want to become a dark, death loving monster and I didn't want to give up chocolate!

Sighing at the ball of knots in my gut I climbed into the shower. I didn't spend long getting clean and tidy and after only a short time I was sat at the kitchen counter munching absently on chocolate brownies. I looked out of the window and smiled at the bright sunny sky. It was so scenic and peaceful here but it didn't bring me the calm of home. I missed my daughter and our family. I missed the sound of the house in the morning as we all bustled about. My thoughts drifted as I remembered the looks they gave me as I left. The vampires had been full of excitement and hope but Quinn, Frannie and Amelia had all been hiding frowns. Quinn didn't manage the hiding part too well either. None of them gave me anything but words of support but I knew that was only because they didn't want me to die. At least not permanently.

I finished off the delicious treat and got up to wash my plate. I was being overly negative. It wasn't like I was dying for good and I didn't even have to give up sunlight. Was it really so bad trading life for undeath? I tried with all of my might to will myself to say no but deep in my heart I knew the truth. This was something I simply didn't want. It was proving even harder than I had expected to go along with it. I was scared for so many reasons some of them silly and inconsequential and some of them valid and enormous. What would my powers be like? Would I be the same person? Would I be safe to be around Astra? Would I have control of the bloodlust? Could I really give up food? What would gran think?

There was only one answer...I wanted to stay with Eric.

I spent the whole day floating around the house consumed by my thoughts so by the time I felt Eric wake I had pretty much talked myself into a calm and accepting state of mind. I went back up to our bedroom just as Eric was walking out of the shower. His grin made the lower part of my body throb and I didn't hesitate to wrap myself around him. I kissed him deep probing his mouth with my tongue, licking his fangs. I pressed my hands on his ass and pulled him into me. He seemed to be in a playful mood and I knew that my dread was countered by his excitement. He had waited a long time for tonight and he was going slow, enjoying every second.

"Good evening, lover. I see you look as lovely as ever. Why did you not wake me so we could spend the day together?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I needed to think and you needed to sleep." He kissed along my neck and up my throat until he reached my face. He scrapped his fangs on my chin making me shudder.

"And what did you want to think about?" I just glared at him. He knew very well what I had been thinking about just as he knew I wouldn't want to talk about it.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked ignoring his question. He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to mine.

"A romantic evening for two." Followed by murder I added mentally and then internally slapped myself for thinking such a thing, even if it was technically true.

"Eric..."

He interrupted, "I know and I think we should discuss everything over dinner. Shall we?" He took my hand in his and led me downstairs.

I was shocked to find that he had prepared everything the night before while I slept. He had arranged a table next to a log fire. He had used a white table cloth and placed a rose by my place. In the centre of the table there was a tall candle flickering away. With one touch the sound system sprang to life and began to play all my favourite love songs, starting with 'Kissing you' our wedding song. I refused to cry but it was hard holding back the water works as Eric produced a perfectly cooked meal for me to enjoy.

One I was finished with my soup starter and steak main course the conversation began.

"You are afraid." Eric stated matter-of-factly. I simply nodded as I savoured my ice cream. "I understand but I think I should tell you something. When I was turned it was very difficult adjusting to my new life but that is exactly what it was, a new life. I was taken from my home and my family. I was used and beaten. I was unable to go out in the day and even at night I was alone. My master was cruel and I had not a friend in the world. I had to learn everything. I had to learn about vampire politics and vampire hazards. Despite all of that there were things that I really liked about being a vampire." I took a sip of my wine and looked into Eric's eyes. He was watching me carefully.

"Are you saying...what are you saying?"

"It is going to be so different for you, Sookie. I will never hurt you as I was hurt. You already know everything there is to know about vampire politics and being a vampire you just have to adjust to the sensations. You won't have to leave your home or your family. You don't even have to give up daylight. You are the Supreme Minister so you don't have to live in fear of subjugation. It really won't be bad." I could feel fear permeating the bond so I took Eric's hands in mine.

"Eric, I love you and I want to do this. I don't think I can talk about it anymore. I think I just need to do it. Are you going to tell me what's going to happen?" He smiled a fangy grin.

"No." I rolled my eyes and let him lead me from the table. He took me in his arms and we danced around the room for a while. Once I was out of breath he led me to a white fur rug which was by the fire and he lowered me down so that I was on my back. It was so comfortable with the heat of the fire and the softness beneath me. I felt Eric's hard body press onto me and the weight of it chased away any lingering fears.

"I love you Eric," I moaned in between kisses. He was practically purring with satisfaction and devotion. He kissed me soft and hard. He undressed us both and his hands wandered along my body. He took my breast in his mouth as my hands massaged his gorgeous ass. We both moaned. His hands slid down to my centre where I was more than ready for his touch. I jerked as his cool fingers brushed my nub causing Eric to growl in delight. Once he had settled into a maddening rhythm I felt my pleasure increase. He didn't let me come but instead pulled his hand away from me and spread my legs wide. He tucked my knees over his arms as he lined himself up.

"I love you Sookie and I always will," he vowed and he thrust up into me. I cried out as he filled me up and began to ride me slow and deep. Just as the first wave of white light blinded me he bit into my neck. It only added to my climax driving it on and on and on. I knew that he was close too so I pushed myself up slightly and bit into his shoulder drinking down his sweet blood. Sure enough as we exchanged blood he came too. He drank deep and he shuddered inside me. My body was so relaxed and I felt that warm glow of contentment both in my body and my mind. I began to get very sleepy as he continued to drink. I expected to feel panic or fear but as I felt the life drain out of me and into Eric there was nothing but love and contentment passing from me to him and back again.

The last thing I remember was the sight of the firelight against his golden hair and his whispered words.

"Forever Sookie, forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Eric's POV

I watched in tangled web of horror and awe. I ground my teeth together and resisted the urge to howl as I saw the last drop of life drain out of my wife. My beautiful, magical wife. I had killed her and the knowledge that she did not want this was a heavy ache deep within my chest. Seeing her lifeless form by the fire was so much harder than could have expected. I had not anticipated these feelings...these memories. To me this event had been something to reduce and celebrate. I had not shared my wife's fears. My only fear had been that she would change her mind and yet even knowing that I had gotten everything I wanted. Even knowing that she would rise again and be so much stronger I felt the darkness in my soul. I had seen her die one before and the memories of that tragic time floored me. I was left quivering like a baby beside her still form. What if something went wrong and she didn't rise tomorrow night?

Thick bloody tears trailed my face and I curled her limp corpse to my body and breathed in her scent.

I had spent so many hours trying to decide the right way to do this but as I lay with Sookie in our bed I was starting to have doubts. I had made the choice that she was too good to lay in the ground and so after collecting myself I had carried her up to our bed but now I was questioning. It was commonly known that 'going to ground' was just a saying and not actually necessary for the conversion process but what if the tradition did hold some sort of magical spark that would make a difference? I personally had never believed it and yet when I turned Pam I had dug us a hole in the earth and rested with her in the dirt. Had a made a huge mistake in foregoing the tradition? Panic ran through my veins at the thought. My blood was like ice and I watched the clock tick slowly by. Time was so slow and every second felt like an eternity. By the time dusk came I was nearly mad. My nerves were raw and my eyes were glazed due to the strain of watching Sookie so closely. The phone rang.

"WHAT?" I growled into the receiver.

"Master, we...um....we..."

"Oh spit it out, Pam, now is not the time!" It was so unlike my child to be...hesitant and I really didn't have the time or the energy to deal with her drama.

"Astra collapsed." My chest grew tight and I roar like an animal.

"What happened?" I hissed. My instincts were telling me to take to the skies and go to my daughter but the urge was drowned by the equal need to stay with my wife until she was safe.

"She was having a nightmare. Sigdan and I ran to her side as she screamed and thrashed in the bed. She woke sobbing saying that he mamma was gone. We tried to comfort her and Aislinn suggested a glass of milk while she watched a film. On the way down the stairs she blacked out. We took her to see Ludwig but the doctor said there is nothing wrong with her. She said it's Sookie. Eric, Astra won't wake up. What should I do?" My mind ran with a multitude of plans. My body shook with the force of my emotions. My soul cried out from the overwhelming complexity of the situation. For the first time since I became a vampire I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I was helpless, lost and impossibly scared.

"Eric?" Pam's voice seemed so very far away. "Eric, are you still there?"

"Look after my daughter. Sookie should rise tonight; call me if there is any change." I hung up the phone and placed both of my hands on Sookie's expressionless face. I pressed my lips to hers and pressed our foreheads together.

"Come back to me Sookie. Astra needs you. I need you. Come back to me, my love." I begged. A slow trickle of blood leaked out of my eyes and rolled down my face. The sun was fully set now and yet I couldn't even feel a stirring within my wife. She should be awake now but she remained still, silent, lifeless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank those of you that are reviewing my stories as it puts a smile on my face and gives me the encouragement I need to keep going.

I would also like to take this opportunity to apologise for my less than careful proof reading. I try my best to write these stories but I never have the talents of a beta and my life has become insanely busy, leaving me very little time to check my writing....or write at all for that matter. I am truly sorry for the less than perfect condition of my posts and hope that you will be kind and understand it really comes down to priorities. I would rather spend the little time I have continuing the story than undertaking the very arduous task of editing mistakes.

Chapter 4

It was dark. It was so very, very dark. I was alone and cold. I had the feeling that I was at some sort of crossroads and I had the vague notion that my choice of direction was imperative but, alas, I could not see the way. It was just too dark...

... The first thing that I noticed was my hunger. It was more of a madness which devoured me so that nothing else remained. As I slowly rose into consciousness I remembered. I remembered dying and suddenly I wasn't sure whether I was hungry or _thirsty._ Then the sensations began. It was so much more incredible than I ever could have imagined or that I could dare to explain. The sounds... I could hear the crackle of a fire, the creak of floor boards. I could hear the howling whistle of the wind outside along with all manner of wildlife. Then there were the overwhelming sensations on my flesh. The luxurious tingle of the cotton sheets, the soft kiss of the cool air, the comfort of Eric....Oh Eric!

My eyes flashed open and I smiled up at the most beautiful face in the world. With my new eyes I could better see the depths of his eyes and the wonderful contours of his chiselled face. It was then that my jumbled mind acknowledged the feelings. It was the shocking sight of two blooding streaks which pushed the terror, anguish and desolation to the front of my mind. His head tilted to one side as if he didn't believe what he was seeing and then I was submerged by relief as he flung his arms around me and hugged me so tightly that it was a good job I no longer needed to breathe.

"Sookie, Sookie, oh Sookie!" He sobbed into my neck. I felt the heaving of his chest against my body as he sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down to me.

"Oh Eric, I love you." I whispered into his shoulder. We lay like that, intertwined and silent, for a long time but eventually the world caught up with us and the phone began to ring.

"Leave it," Eric growled as I tried to get up but I ignored him and gently pushed him off me. He refused to let go of his hold on me but he allowed me the room to sit up. I reached for the phone but my arms were not long enough so instead I called it to me.

"Hi Pam," I said cheerfully. I was in such a daze it felt like I was high from some sort of drug.

"Sookie?" She squeaked seeming startled by my greeting. "I need to speak to Eric." I caught the guilty tone of her voice so I ignored the outstretched hand reaching for the phone.

"What's up Pam?" I asked demanding an answer with an animalistic growl which shocked me.

"I just need to tell him that the thing is fixed and the problem is solved." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to be evasive. Eric snatched the phone out of my hand and I watched him with interest. I don't know if it was the joy that spread onto his face or the blast of peace and calm that travelled over the bond that made me curious.

"The problem is solved?" He repeated.

"Yes. It is as if it never occurred so there is no need to worry. I will of course phone you should anything else occur, Master." Huh, that was odd. She only called him master when she was worried about upsetting him.

"Good. We will talk further about it later but Sookie has only just risen and we have things we must do." With that he shut the phone and left the bed. He moved like lightning but my new eyes could trace his path quite easily. He dashed over to the fridge on the other side of the room (which was quite oddly right next to the roaring fire.)

"Here, drink," he commanded handing me a large glass of blood. I looked at it with a suspicious frown but I couldn't deny that I was hungry. I also couldn't deny that it smelted fabulous. It held a sweet aroma like marshmallow mixed with candyfloss and candy apples. My fangs ran out. Without another thought I snatched the glass and gulped down the contents.

"More," I snarled huskily. Eric chucked and quickly obliged me. It took six glasses before my hunger eased slightly and I was able to speak.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Eric said smugly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now and he had on a huge grin.

"Mmm," I replied absently, "what is it?" I moved to the edge of the bed too and was shocked to feel the power in my muscles. I could feel every one of them as they moved and I could feel the strength that I now possessed. It was...incredible.

Eric took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. He nuzzled my neck with a purr as he answered.

"It's AB negative donor blood. I had the fridges fully stocked in preparation. You must still be hungry- it will take a few days to get used to it- but I think you should be alright now. How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" He moved back to look at me and nodded. "I feel great. I feel like for the first time since I got my full powers I am in control." He smiled and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "Would you do something for me?" I asked with innocent seduction.

"Anything, my love...although we must find time to talk. We need to explore your abilities." I smiled knowingly. I knew we needed to 'explore my abilities'. That was why we had come out to the middle of no-where for a few days. We had no way of knowing what the effects of my transition would be and so we were going to perform a series of tests so that I could be fully prepared...and safe...when we returned home.

"Would you run me a bath?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and dashed to the bathroom. I laughed to myself at his eagerness.

I could hear the water start to run and I could make out the faint sound of Eric humming under his breath. While he was occupied I decided to text everyone that I was alright. I opened my bag and rummaged through to find my phone but instead I found something else entirely.

I took out the half eaten brownie I had stored and inhaled the chocolaty heaven. It smelled even more appealing to me now that it had as a human. Suddenly I was starved again. I couldn't stop myself.

"No! Sookie, don't!" Eric called but it was too late. I had bitten into the food and swallowed it without chewing. In a blink Eric was beside me looking intently into my face. "Why did you do that? Human food makes us sick," he moaned. I frowned knowing he spoke the truth but not understanding what had compelled me to eat the brownie...it had been exactly that- a compulsion.

"It just smelled so good and I was so hungry," I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't think." Eric pulled me into his embrace and his worry unsettled me. I was confused but I felt fine. After a few minutes he seemed to realise that.

"Sookie? How do you feel?" He pulled back and gaped at me. "You should be throwing up by now."

"I feel fine...well actually I am still hungry. Do we have anything else to eat?" His frown grew deeper.

"Do you mean food or blood?" I could hear his disapproval in his voice.

"I'm not really sure. I just feel hungry." He pulled me towards the bathroom.

"Just get in the bath and I will find you something. I fear it's going to be a long night."

I did as he asked and listened as he ran downstairs to the kitchen. The fact that we had both been naked in bed meant that I could climb straight into the water which was wonderfully warm. It didn't take very long at all for Eric to join me. I licked my lips as I watched his bare muscles ripple. He climbed in behind me and pulled my small body against his large on, placing the fruits of his labour on the shelf at the edge of the tub.

"Which do you want?" He asked offering me the blood and fruit salad. They both smelled wonderful and once again I was desperate to eat. I took the fruit and practically inhaled it before washing it down with the blood. I sighed content and sank against my husband.

"Thanks." Eric roared with laughter. I twisted round to frown at him. "What?"

"You spend all that time resisting the transformation because of the things you will have to give up and then it turns out you don't have to give them up at all. It seems you, my dear, are the first food eating vampire. You have the best of both worlds." He kissed me and I smiled into it.

"I guess that's what happens when you're a goddess. You get the best of both worlds," I said with a nonchalance I didn't feel. I was jubilant.

"Are you happy?" Eric was suddenly very serious and I could feel his fear through the bond. I pressed my lips to his.

"Eric, I have never been happier. I have everything I want and I get it forever. I get _you_ forever."

"Yes, let me show you exactly what you get." His hands made their way to my breasts where he began to massage. His thumb and forefingers pinching the nipples making me moan. I could feel his arousal in my back and my fangs ran out. I felt him kiss my neck and then graze his fangs on my shoulder. One hand worked down to my nub and I whimpered as he teased me. I was so overloaded by the new height of the pleasure that I almost came there and then.

"Oh Eric, Oh god," I groaned. His long fingers pushed inside me and curled up. I screamed out with the blissful torture.

"Come for me Sookie," he demanded and I did. I came in an explosion of white burning light. I came but it wasn't enough. One he was done ringing out the last of the tremors I removed his hand and span so that I could straddle him. I took him into me in one fast movement and began to thrust up and down. Using my vampire strength I ride him hard. Just as I felt we were both on the edge I sank my fangs into his sink. He bit me too and we orgasmed together.

It was incredible and it was the first of many that night. We kept meaning to get to the talking and the testing but I just couldn't get enough of him. We finished in the bath and then fucked in the closet, on the floor, against the wall and finally we made love on the bed before sleep took me. Needles to say it was a night to remember and my jar was full!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke after only a few hours of sleep. Eric was deep in slumber still and I smiled to myself as I looked down at his peaceful aspect. He had been so worried about me and I was pleased that he could now find the repose that he needed. I made fast work of getting dressed as I made full use of my vampire speed.

After kissing Eric softly on the head I began the first test. Stepping very hesitantly out into the hall I braced myself. The light warmed my skin and illuminated the air to such a degree that I could see the dust particles floating like miniature fireworks. It was wonderful. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had some blood and the last of the fruit for my breakfast and sat peacefully looking out of the kitchen window. There wasn't much food in the house as Eric hadn't thought I would need it passed the first day...how things had changed so quickly. I smiled to myself. On cutting up the fruit I came across a silver sugar bowl in the cutlery draw. I thought that it was very strange that Eric would allow anything silver in the house but then maybe he never really looked in the cutlery draw? Thinking about the surprise of last I night I became increasingly curious. Not giving myself time to think I picked up the bowl and...as my body braced for the agony...nothing happed. I began to laugh. I laughed so hard I literally thought that my sides were going to split. All that time, all those years I had resisted becoming a vampire and now it seemed I was only a vampire in name. I could eat. I could go out in sunlight and silver had no impact on me. That left decapitation and staking...humans don't fare well with either of those outcomes.

I walked the house and the grounds for hours smiling to myself and thinking about what else I would be able to do. I was desperate for Eric to wake up so that I could tell him and we could start the tests but I would never dream of waking him from his rest. Instead I decided to call Astra. I missed my little girl like I would miss an arm or a leg and I was sure hearing her voice would help me pass the time.

"Mommy?" She asked as Aislinn passed her the phone. "Are you better now? Are you coming home now? The doctor said I wasn't really sick but that you were sick...you are better now mommy, right?" WHAT? What the hell had happened? Why hadn't Eric said anything?

"I'm fine baby. Better than fine really but what happened to you? No one told me you were sick...are you ok?" I was thinking I should just go home and see her for myself.

"I'm just worried about you mommy. Uncle Quinn said that I was linked to you and you were a little sick which was why I got sick but now that I'm better it means you are better. Am I linked to your mommy?" She sounded really pleased with that idea. I didn't mind it much myself.

"Yes baby, you are. That's why I can feel you and you can feel me honey...." I was about to ask her exactly what had happened to her but in the end I couldn't. My maternal panic had been triggered and the only thing to ease it was seeing my daughter safe in my arms. I focused and popped home.

"MOMMY!" Astra squealed excitedly running into my open arms. I sighed in relief. I breathed in her wonderful soft scent. She was so small and soft but she clung to me with an iron grip.

"Oh I've missed you so much, baby!" She grinned up at me pleased by my need for her.

"I missed you too but you said you wouldn't come home?" Her little voice was filled with a mixture of confusion and unmasked joy. She buried her face in my shoulder.

"I had to see that you were alright. Now," I carried her to the couch and sat her on my knee, "tell me what happened to you?" Her brow furrowed as she concentrated hard looking for the best way to explain it.

"I felt sort of...empty and I knew that something was wrong with you but no one would tell me. Then everything went funny and I fell asleep. Aunty Pam told me that I had scared her," she laughed as if finding the idea ridiculous. "I woke up and everything felt different. I still couldn't feel you mommy but I just knew you were alright. You are alright, aren't you?" I shook my head. She was so very young, my baby, and yet she had the wisdom of an adult sometimes. I was scary but I was so proud of her.

"I'm better than alright, Astra. Now I need to go back to daddy now. You go find Aislinn like a good girl and I will see you in a few days." She scowled at me but I pressed my lips to her forehead and she jumped off my laugh and did as I asked. I didn't pause in popping myself back to Eric.

Eric was still asleep up stairs where I returned to the kitchen. I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to experiment. I just felt so...alive. And the irony really wasn't lost on me. I thought I would try to use my telekinesis but after lifting the entire contents of the living room into the air with my mind I figured that one was too easy. I moved on to willing things into being. I imagined myself in a change of clothes and in a flash my jeans and tee combo manifested into a beautiful black ball gown. I giggled and willed my casual clothes back. I was having so much fun playing with my powers. It was too easy and used absolutely no energy. I began to wonder what the effect would be on my telepathy and mind control abilities.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked a very amused Eric who was pretending to be a little displeased with my lack of patience. His face was a mask of anger and annoyance but I could feel only delight over the bond so he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all me.

"Yup! Guess what?" I asked in a high pitched excited tone like the best of teenagers.

"What?" He asked indulgently no longer able to conceal his joy or his fangs.

"I can touch silver and my telekinesis and willing powers are stronger. Using my powers has no effect on my energy anymore and I pooped home to see Astra. How come you never told me she had been sick?" I was so very angry about that last part and the emotion came on me so suddenly it was hard to hold it in. It was like there was a sudden fire running over my body and I wanted to hurt someone or something.

"Calm down Sookie! I never told you because I knew she wasn't really sick. Her link with you is so very strong and she was just reacting to your transition. Pam kept me updated, she was in good hands and you needed to focus on acclimatising to your new life." I growled at him and my fangs ran down. He was standing in the door way so I marched right up to him, getting in his face.

"Don't. You. Ever. Hide. Anything. Like. That. From. Me. Again!" I screamed hitting him on the chest to emphasise each word. He smiled warmly at me.

"I swear it, dear one. Never again." I smiled up at him and let him kiss me lightly on the lips. "Now what else can you do?"

We tested all of my abilities. My speed, my strength, my freezing, my fighting, blasting lightning bolts and all of my mental skills. Eric arranged for a pizza to be delivered which cured my hunger (which he still found both degrading and hilarious- I was actually hungry for the pizza not the delivery guy) and gave me the chance to work on my compulsion and telepathy. My telepathy was stronger than ever. I had a much wider range and could 'hear' the guy miles away but I could also block with practically no effort. I barely had to think about it. My compulsion was also very strong but I still didn't like using it. Eric insisted I practice though so I did everything he asked and took comfort in the warm smiled of pride and love that he gave me.

By the end of the evening we had covered it all and I was thrilled. I was strong! The change hadn't done anything but make my abilities more powerful. I curled up on the couch and let Eric pick out a movie for us to enjoy. He picked _Underworld 2_.

"The only problem seems to be your emotions. I am very pleased. You have done well, my love." He said as he sat down beside me and pressed play. He took my hand in his and I rested my head on his arm.

"What do you mean? What are my emotions a problem?" I asked defensively.

"You have perfect control. I think being able to eat normal food has made your bloodlust easier to manage but your emotions are as wild as they are for any new vampire which could cause you to lose that control. Have you noticed how you can feel totally happy and then in an instant your murderously angry?" I thought about earlier and how I had wanted to kill someone because he had kept Astra's illness from me.

"Yeah, I guess. Everything feels...well it just feels more. It's like it consumes me totally and I can't even think straight."

"Exactly. I think you are ready to go home but you will have to learn to monitor that temper of yours. Your empathy should help you regulate your emotions but as with all new vampires you must learn to suppress emotion not embrace it as a human might." He kissed me and we didn't say anything else on the subject. In fact, we didn't say much of anything else for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had all been going so well and yet now I was alone and covered in blood. This was hell!

It had started late at night, well the early morning really. Eric and I had finished watching the film and gone to bed. We were just drifting off when I 'heard' something.

_Please God. Please don't let him kill me. Please just let it be over. I don't want to do... oh please God!_ The girl had been frantic with fear and pain. I knew without question that she was being raped about two miles out in the woods by her abusive uncle. I just saw red.

Eric must have noticed my fury because he sat up next to me and clamped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Let me go Eric. There's a girl being raped in the woods. I have to help her." Angry tears rolled down my cheeks and I struggled to get out of his grip. He just held me tighter making it impossible to get off the bed.

"You can't go like this, you need to calm down." Was he serious? A poor girl was being raped and he was telling me I needed to calm down. That only made me so much angrier. My fangs ran down and I popped myself out of his grip and into the closet. I had just pulled on my jeans and a top when he opened the closet door and stood blocking my way.

"Get out of my way Eric," I spat. My body was practically humming with my anger. He just folded his arms over his broad chest and glowered down at me. His fangs had run out and his eyes were glowing. He looked ferocious but I wasn't afraid. I was still too pissed off. All I could think about was that poor girl and what she must be going through. I got images of my uncle Bartlett shoot into my head and the animal inside me roared with the need to destroy.

"You can't go Sookie. I'm sorry but if you go like this you will only do something you will regret later when you're in control again."

"A girl is being raped, Eric, RAPED!" I screamed. "Don't you care? I have to help her!"

"All I care about is you and you're not in control right now." His voice was soft and calm but I could hear the underlying threat. The icy power of his own anger.

"Well I am going to go and help her and you can't stop me!" I hissed.

"As your maker I command you to stay here." The words were like a wrecking ball. They sounded as a roar in my mind and I knew that if I had been anyone else I would not have been able to ignore them. I would have been forced to obey but I was me and no one told me what to do. I couldn't believe that he would try. He had always promised me that he wouldn't control me that he would give me choice and yet here he was trying to compel me

in our first fight. The knowledge of this just fuelled my anger and made me hate him.

" Fuck you, Eric. You're not my master and you never will be." And with that I left.

I popped straight to the girl. Her uncle had finished now and was walking drunkenly back through the woods. She was lying in a heap on the floor sobbing her heart out. I could smell the blood. He had been really rough with her. I pressed my hand to her head and she looked up at me.

"Who are you?" She whispered as I forced my magic through her little body. I was healing her. I was healing her inside and out so she didn't have time to fear me. She smiled up at me and I forced my energy into her and made her happy and calm.

"I'm a friend," I promised her. "He will never hurt you again." She nodded and with a snap of my fingers I sent her home. She would wake in the morning in her own bed and think it had all been a bad dream.

Then I started to hunt.

When I found him he was laughing to himself. His thoughts were filled with what he had done. I was disgusted that there wasn't an ounce of sorrow or regret. He was proud of himself and he was already planning doing it again the first chance he got. I got him and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"You are a foul excuse for a human and I will enjoy killing you. I will kill so you can never hurt her again." I put him down and hissed. "Run." He was shaking in terror and I could smell his sweat. He stood frozen in place staring at me wide eyed. "Run," I said again. This time he listened and he began to run as fast as his weak legs could carry him. I watched him go for some time and then popped myself to the clearing where he had parked his car.

It took him ten minutes and when he reached his car he was so tired from running he could hardly stand. He was panting like a dog. I smiled coldly at him. The smell of fear running in his veins was intoxicating. It was thick and creamy. The look on his face just added to my pleasure. For the first time I understood how vampires could hunt humans. I understood why they moaned about life being too boring now. It was the difference between a drive in the car and a ride on a rollercoaster. I didn't have to think about what to do. It was instinctual. I stalked over to him and plunged my fangs into his neck. I bit him roughly and delighted in his screams. I drank. I drank until I heard his heart slow then I let his body slump to the floor. I leaned over him and looked him in the eye.

"Burn in hell," I hissed. Just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he breathed his last breath I conjured a fire ball in my hand and threw it at his corpse. I watched as the body burned. My anger was lessened now but not gone. I watched with a dark sense of satisfaction at having completely destroyed the monster. A small part of my mind whispered that this wasn't me. It whispered that killing is never right and I was just as much a monster as him for what I had done but the larger part of my mind was still too angry to hear. I had conquered the villain and saved the victim but in doing so I had discovered something. My husband was a selfish liar and he had tried to control me. I could never go back.

Eric's POV

I could feel her anger and I knew a big part of it was because of me. I had hoped to help her. I had tried to stop her from going because I knew what was to come but she was just as stubborn as always. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to compel her like I could any other child. She was a goddess after all.

I went back to bed and tried to think of what to do. I knew going after her would only make matters worse. Like it or not, and if I was honest I really didn't like it, she was more powerful than me and I had no way to stop her. She was being controlled by her rage and in a few short hours she would come to see the monster she could really be. It was a lesson I had hoped to protect her from but I suppose all vampires must experience it. Most learn from it the importance to bury emotions so that they do not cloud your judgement although some cannot stand the new animal they have become and they meet the sun in a fit of despair and remorse.

I know she will return to me and when she does I will not apologise for trying to compel her. It is my right as her maker and more importantly it was to try and help her. She is not the vampire I thought she would be but she is magnificent. I only hope she lets me in. The one thing I never told her was how important a sire is in the first year. Whether the maker is good or, as in my case, not they are vital to the new vampire. It is important that the new vampire has someone to whom they can depend for release. One way or another the darkness has to be paid and the easiest way to quell the animal in that first year is through sexual release. It would have been impossible for me to describe and it is a social taboo to speak of the inner trials a new vampire must go through. It is an accepted fact that only our own kind can comprehend the confusion and unending black and thus we never speak of it. I had hoped that Sookie would never have to suffer such trials for me and I had intended to shield her but I had failed. She was just too stubborn and now she will see what it is to be a vampire. I will just have to wait for her to return to me. I will comfort her as much as I can. At least she won't have to go through it alone. Few survive the despair alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took me two hours and seventeen minutes of brooding to realise both what I was and what I had done. I had been a childish moron. Eric had tried to compel me, sure, but now I understood why. He had been trying to stop me from killing. He knew what it felt like to hunt and enjoy the pain of another and he knew that sooner or later I would hate myself for it. He, of course, was right.

I stood staring down at my reflection in a deep pool of water. My hair was dishevelled but my clothes were miraculously unmarked. It wasn't my attire that caught my attention, however, it was my face. I was the same ol'Sookie I had always been and yet I was something else entirely. Something cold and dark. Something that I didn't understand. Something that I didn't even like. In fact, it wouldn't be a push to say I hated myself. I really hated myself.

"What have I done?" I screamed into the night. Crimson tears flowed down my pale skin as I dropped to my knees in the grass. _What have I done?_ I thought desperately to myself. Now the anger was gone I could feel everything else. I could feel the fear over what I had become and the remorse. I had killed with my own bare hands but even worse...I had enjoyed it.

I felt like I was caught in a web and I couldn't escape. I was trapped to the agony and self loathing. I just wanted my life back. My happy life filled with love and friends and family, I wanted it back but could I ever really go back?

I already knew the answer was no. I could never go back. Never. I was a different person and no matter what I wanted to believe there was a monster within me. I began to wonder if it was like this for all new vampires. I knew that the transition could be tough but it had never occurred to me that part of the problem could be the loss of self to the animal within. Surely if they all felt it too there must be a way to combat it? I knew I needed help but the thought of going to Eric made me feel physically sick. I understood he had been trying to help me but I was still too angry at his attempt to compel me.

"Hello?" The deep voice at the end of the phone was both confused and comforting.

"Bill I need help."

An hour later and I was curled up in Bill's arms crying in front of an open fire. I looked around at the old living room and was comforted by the familiar setting. I had spent so many happy nights in this room with my old beau.

"It's alright Sookie," he said softly as he rubbed my back. The feel of his hand against my flesh was like fire but it was soothing. "I know how hard this is for you but I promise it will get better. It's like this for all of us. You just need to accept what you are now and learn to control it." I didn't speak but instead sobbed into his cool chest. I could hear his thoughts as he tried to comfort me.

_ How am I going to tell Eric that she came to me? I don't want to risk upsetting her, she can't be alone right now but I need to tell him where she is. I can't believe the idiot tried to compel her. She was always too strong for that. And that temper of hers... he should know better._

I tried to ignore it but after a while it became like a scream in my head. He was really worried but he agreed that Eric shouldn't have tried to compel me. He was also worried about my Viking's jealousy but he was trying to listen to those thoughts. He was right. Eric had accepted Bill in our life but he would be unbearably jealous that I had gone to him for help. _Well screw him_, I thought.

"Why don't you tell me what is upsetting you the most? For me it was feeling like I had no control at all but you seem to have really good control. You haven't gone on a bloodlust fuelled killing spree." He smiled wryly and I cringed at the implication of his words.

"I just don't feel like _me_ anymore. I am sick of having to learn to control myself all the time. I just wanted to be a regular human with a regular life but now I am a flipping vampire queen with powers even I don't fully understand. I am sick of it, Bill. I am sick of feeling...of feeling like the freak that doesn't fit in and having to work so hard just to get by." I was shaking now and I could see pity in his eyes as he looked down at me. I didn't know how to explain how tired I was of fighting...of fighting with myself. I just wanted peace, was that too much to ask for?

"How long have you felt this way, sweetheart?" I flinched as he probed the truth of the matter.

"Since I found out about Nial," I whispered. "It got worse when I ascended and a bit better when I had Astra. Now this..." I sighed feeling the weight of what I was saying press on my heart. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms tight around me, leaning down to press his lips to my head.

"You have to tell Eric."

"NO!" I shouted sitting up. "I can't. I won't. No," the tears started to flow again and all I could think was how much hurt this would cause him. I was so angry at him but still I loved him and I would never hurt him that way.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest. You will feel better after you've had a sleep and then we will come up with a plan." I stared straight in his eyes.

"I am a telepath, Bill. I know you're planning to call Eric but I will go and sleep because you're right that I need to rest. Do NOT tell him what I said and I am NOT going back. I am still too mad." With that I popped upstairs and curled up in the soft sheets.

Eric POV

I could feel her anguish but still she did not come to me. Where was she? I paced around the house trying to think what to do. Had I made a mistake trying to compel her? Sookie was not one to be controlled but surely she would see why I had to? I pulled out my phone. Still no messages. I sighed. That woman could drive me crazy! I needed to talk to someone.

"Pam, have you heard from Sookie?" I couldn't quite disguise the frustration in my voice.

"No, why would I? What have you done?"

"We had a disagreement and she left." I ground my teeth together. I did NOT like explaining myself to my child.

"What did you do, Eric?" The annoyance in her voice was unmasked.

"I tried to compel her."

"You fucking idiot. "

"Remember who you are speaking to Pam." I said with a warning in my voice.

"Like you remembered who you're married to? Christ, Eric, you know how she feels about people controlling her. What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to stop her from hunting a rapist." Silence. Yeah, eat that Pam!

"Sookie went to hunt?" the amusement she felt grated on my last nerve.

"Yes and knowing my wife I am quite worried about her. I cannot control her and she is going to feel the remorse so much stronger than most."

"She will be alright you just have to get her back so you can apologise. She isn't going to want help until you do and we all know she needs help." I growled down the phone.

"I will NOT apologise. I am her maker and it is my right to compel her."

Pam snorted, "yeah and see and how well that worked for you. Might I remind you that Sookie isn't just a child she is also a wife, mother and god."

"It's not like I had forgotten, Pamela. I know who I am married to but she is _my_ wife and _my_ queen and _my_ child. I will not be ignored any longer. She must learn to listen to me. I deserve some respect!" I sighed internally. How had I gotten here? I was a 1100 year old Viking vampire king and I was unable to control my bloody wife. It was ridiculous and if I was truly honest with myself my pride was a big part of the problem here. I loved Sookie like no other and I was proud of her but I was used to getting my way and suddenly I wasn't the biggest power in town. That wasn't easy to accept sometimes especially when Sookie was so young and immature at times. She stubbornly refused to listen to others and stormed ahead without thinking.

"I will let you know if she contacts me." I finished my call with Pam and sat down on the couch. I thought about everything that she said and I replayed the conversation with Sookie in my mind. She would come back. I had to believe that. She would come back.

I had slipped into downtime when my phone rang. I was surprised to see Bill on the caller ID. I didn't really want to speak to him but not having anything else to do but wait I figured I might as well entertain myself at his expense.

"What?" I asked in a growl. It's always good to start off on the right foot.

"You are a fucking idiot Eric! You had absolutely everything and you went and fucked it up. Why? Because of your fucking pride. What the fuck?" I didn't k now what took me more by surprise. I had never heard Bill curse so much at once before but then he had never insulted me so much before either.

"Bill I am your King and you would do well to remember that," I said frostily. I think I would have to take out an add. I seemed to be reminding everyone of that fact tonight. What was with them all telling me I was an idiot?

"Oh I fucking remember Eric. I just thought you would like to know that Sookie is upstairs sleeping after having spent the last two hours crying her eyes out. I actually managed to get her talking and was shocked to find out how miserable she is...how miserable she has been for some time. In fact, I am very afraid that she is going to do something stupid to herself. Well done, your majesty, I am very impressed."

"Can the sarcasm. What do you mean you're afraid of what she will do? What did t she say?" I couldn't believe this. Not only had she not come back to me she had run of to Bill. Fucking Bill! And she was telling him things she never tells me.

"Her exact words were, '_I just don't feel like me anymore. I am sick of having to learn to control myself all the time. I just wanted to be a regular human with a regular life but now I am a flipping vampire queen with powers even I don't fully understand. I am sick of it, Bill. I am sick of feeling...of feeling like the freak that doesn't fit in and having to work so hard just to get by._' When I told her she needed to tell you she flipped out and screamed at me that I couldn't talk to you about it either. Just thought you would want to know." What? Were things really that bad? We had been happy. She had been happy, hadn't she?

"You have to get her to come back to me. I will talk to her but you have to get here to come here. If you are truly worried for her she needs to be with me. No one else could stop her from doing anything." They were right. I was a fucking idiot.

"I'll do my best Eric but she really doesn't want to speak to you let alone see you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was against my better judgement but somehow Bill had talked me into going back and talking to Eric. I _really_ didn't want to yet here I was standing in front of him silently. My arms folded over my chest as he smiled at me from the couch.

"I am so sorry Sookie. I am truly sorry for trying to control you the way I did and breaking my word to you. I can swear to you that it will never happen again." Eric uttered the words through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh, what did Bill tell you?" I wouldn't make the mistake of believing him again.

"He is very worried about you, my love. We both are. Why did you not tell me you were so unhappy? Why did you hide it from the bond?" So we were starting there then.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He reached out for me but I jumped away from his hand. "Don't touch me!" He sighed and leaned back into the leather couch.

"What can I do to get you to forgive me Sookie? How can we get past this? We have much we need to discuss but first you must trust me when I say I will never ever try to compel you again. I was wrong. I see that now." He was pushing his remorse and love at me over the bond. I sighed and sat next to him.

"I know because there really wouldn't be much point would there? For what it's worth I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you so you didn't feel you _had_ to compel me." The odd thing was that I knew how wrong I was and yet I was still so angry with him. I should have listened to him but he tried to control me. I simply couldn't forget that even if I could forgive it.

"I am going to be very honest with you, my love. I didn't tell you much about the first year as a vampire because I wanted to protect you and I was afraid if you knew what it would be like you would change your mind and die. I can't live without you Sookie but I am also done indulging your every childish whim. I am older, wiser and more experienced than you. I am a king and while I am very proud of your status as Supreme Minister and Goddess you are still my wife and I deserve your respect. I can't keep trying to help you while fighting against you. We should work as a team. I want us to work together. If you can show me respect and listen to me I can try to understand your point of view so a compromise can be reached." I tried to calm my mind and think rationally. I knew that what he was saying was logical and fair but it was so hard to hold in my anger. I felt like my mind was spinning out of control and I was trying to rope it together with very little success. Not knowing what else to do or say I started to shake and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Eric pulled me into his arms and I pressed my head into his cool chest and cried. I cried until there were simply no more tears left. As the blood leaked from me the anger melted away and turned to misery.

"I am so very sorry Eric. I should have listened to you. I should have told you how I was feeling. I was just so afraid of hurting you," I mumbled into his chest.

"Is our life together so bad Sookie?" He stroked my hair and rocked me gently as he asked but I could hear the pain in his voice. I snapped up to look him in the eyes and I clutched his face in my hands.

"No Eric. No. I love you and Astra more than anything, anything. I couldn't ask for more than that it's just...me. I am so tired. I feel like I am always fighting myself for control and I am so very tired. I just want...peace." I shuddered as I spoke and buried myself into his chest again. I was starting to get hungry again and the feeling was scary in its animal intensity. It was like an addiction. It wasn't just an urge it was an inescapable need.

"Shhh, Sookie. It's going to be alright. I am going to help you. We will get through it together. You don't need to fight anymore. Just let go. Let it go, I've got you." So following with my promise to listen to him I did. I let go and everything was wiped out in a blinding white light. The cage inside my mind was opened wide and the light which escaped it consumed everything.

"You know who I am?" The woman before me was tall, as tall as Eric. She was dressed in a black robe that billowed in the soft breeze. Her hair was jet black too as were her eyes. They burned black fire as she gazed down upon me. The darkness was contrasted perfectly with the paleness of her skin.

"I know you Antwyn." She smiled softly down at me and there was sunshine in her expression.

"And do you know where you are?" I looked around at the white expanse. We were surrounded by fluffy clouds as far as the eye could see.

"Yes. We are in the layer between worlds but I do not know why I am here." She stepped closer to me and took my hands in hers.

"I have waited a long time for you. So much has happened and you are still so young. So much pain, so much grief, so much loss. You have fought for so many years and despite everything you have lived. You are a god among men and beasts but like all gods you do not have true omniscience that is just a myth. You merely have power, a power which you never use to dominate or abuse others. Your heart is still so pure, so innocent and yet darkness clouds it. Your scars are deep and you never truly dealt with them. Your daughter saved you but she did not redeem you.

I am mother of death. I am giver of life. Finally you have given in to the screams in your mind. You let go and came here so that I could tell you what you need to know." I shivered at the authority in her voice. She was so powerful and so old. I could feel her in my very bones. I had never met her or seen her but I knew her as I knew myself. She was a part of me, a part of everything.

"What do I need to know?"

"Oh, child. You need to know why you ache the way you do." She pulled me into her embrace and kissed my head. I was too stunned to speak, even to cry. "You are so brave, Sookie. You never give up no matter how much you may want to but it is time to accept that you are not the human you wanted to be. You are a creature of power. You will never be at rest until you accept the ferocity within you. You hate yourself so much because you see it as wrong to be so powerful but your power comes from your heart Sookie. It is not evil but benevolent in its nature. Yes, you have an animal inside you but no living creature is any different. You know better than anyone how monstrous humans can be. No creature will stand by as injustice surrounds them and does them harm.

As a vampire you are strong enough to handle your own power but with it comes the knowledge you have been ignoring. Your emotions are wild because you hear it all. You hear their thoughts and their feelings and you must learn to block it all or you will go mad." I nodded silently into her chest. It was like being held by a tidal wave or tornado but still it was a comfort. She understood. I could let go and she understood.

"What will happen when I return?" Part of me didn't want to go back but I could feel a pull on my heart. I belonged with my family no matter how hard it was. She stepped back placing her hands on my shoulders. Her smile was so radiant.

"You will go back to your life and learn how to block the world. He will help you." I nodded. It was so strange. I was standing in the middle of nowhere-literally- and I was with the mother of life and death. She was older than time itself. She understood me in a way no other would and I craved that understanding. I needed the soothing calm her support could give me. I was hungry for it. It was the mother's love I had been so long without.

"Sookie, you don't need to cry anymore. You are grown and strong. You have the love of a family. You have power and never ending life. You can let go of this grief and be happy. Just let yourself be happy because you honestly deserve it." I nodded knowing it was stupid to argue even if I didn't agree. Her wry smile told me I hadn't fooled her though.

"I will do everything I can, Antwyn. I will let Eric help me. He is right. He has more experience and wisdom than I will ever have." She laughed and it was the sound of a nightingales song.

"True but you have more power. Together you will be a force the world can look to. You are his weapon and his heart just as he is your strength." I stepped away from her and looked out at the vast white sheet of this hollow place.

"Astra is calling me." I could feel the pull getting stronger and I was ready to answer my daughter's cries.

"Ah, yes. You must return to the little one. She will be grown soon. Another two years and she will be ready to break free."

"She will live forever, won't she?" I had never voiced my fear before. My daughter had never stopped growing rapidly. I was sure she would be alright but without confirmation there was always a slither of fear.

"What does your heart tell you?" I looked back at her and felt the warmth of her burning eyes inside me.

"That she will always be with me. She is unlike any other creature and we are linked soul to soul. I can always depend on her just as I will always be there for her." Antwyn nodded her head and if I didn't know any better I would swear I saw parental pride in her expression.

"Always trust your heart, Sookie. It will never lead you wrong." The light blinded me again and as I opened my eyes I saw deep blue staring down at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're awake. I was so worried, Sookie. What happened?" Eric's voice was strained. I didn't answer him with words. I was so happy to see him. The darkness was gone and I was finally free. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him violently. It was good that we were already on the bed because I couldn't wait. I tore his clothes off his body and guided him inside me without any preparation. He seemed slightly surprised but he was eager to comply. He pounded into me releasing his stress and fear with physical exertion.

I wrapped my legs around him and dug my hands into his chiselled back.

"Omigod, Eric! I love you!" I screamed as he rode me into the bed with an exuberance that was wild and uncontrolled. My eyes held his as he pushed me into a passion that consumed me. As I came I bit into his shoulder and drank in his sweet blood. As soon as my fangs pierced his skin he latched onto my neck and began to shudder.

The first round of release was just the start. Once we were done I pushed him onto his back and began to ride him to a second wave of joy. His hands held my waist and he helped guide me for the optimum pleasure. It wasn't long before we were both screaming again. Then he pulled out and pushed me onto my knees.

"God I love you, Sookie," he roared as he thrust into me from behind. I squealed as he entered me so deeply it felt like he would split me in half. One hand began to pinch my nipple and the other found its way to my nub. I was so wet for him and my body was humming with pleasure. Every nerve was alive and in a state of total bliss. We came together and the bond echoed the explosion of perpetual satisfaction.

"What happened?" he asked again as he re-entered me. I was sat in his lap and he had me cradled in his arms. He slowly drove his hips forward as his hands cradled my face. I looked up at him as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I let go like you told me and I was so overwhelmed that it sent me to the layer between worlds, the dividing, where Antwyn was waiting for me." He gasped recognising the name.

"You actually saw her?" I nodded solemnly. "Why? How?" He was stunned by the knowledge that I had seen the most mystical of creatures. It was strange how it didn't seem so odd to me.

"She needed to explain a few things." I pressed my palms on either side of his temples and I 'showed' him everything that had happened. It only took seconds and he pulled back slightly with a gasp. His lips crashed on mine and his thrusts grew faster making speech impossible.

It was a few hours later and I was curled up in my usual place with my arm over his chest, my leg over his thigh and my head on his shoulder. I was playing with the edge of the comforter and he was playing with my hair.

"Are you going to talk to me now, listen to me?" I smiled at the soft rebuke. Leave it to Eric not to let it drop.

"Yes, Eric. You heard what she said. I am your weapon and your heart and you are my strength. We need each other. I can't survive without you, sweetie." It was true. For the first time in years my heart felt light but I knew that it wouldn't last. I needed Eric to help me block everything out and remember why I was here.

"And you feel alright?" I tilted my head up to look him in the eye and smiled.

"Yes, I promise I will tell you when I start to feel it all again. I need your help to keep the screams at bay so to speak." He smiled a fangy grin making him look so mischievous and utterly adorable.

"Well I more than like your method of dealing, lover." He nuzzled my head and I sighed in total contentment.

"We need to go home Eric. Astra has been calling for me." He sighed and I could feel that as much as he missed her he didn't want to go yet. I could completely understand.

"I know but...before we go I need to know a few things."

"What?" I could feel his apprehension and his hand stroking along my waist. This was going to be bad.

"Why did you go to Bill?"

"I needed somewhere I felt safe but where I was away from you. I was so angry at you, Eric. I didn't want to be angry but I was and I needed somewhere I could calm down." I had hurt him so much. Despite all my best efforts I had hurt him and I was so very sorry.

"I don't like it. You need to learn to come to me. No matter how angry we are at each other you have to come to me so we can work it out."

"I know. I have to grow up and stop running. I can promise you I will tell you when I need your help and I will listen to what you have to say. I respect you Eric. I love you. I adore you. I worship you, my husband."

"As I worship you my little goddess."

A/N: Well this was supposed to be a short story but it seems to be taking on a life of its own. I still have a few ideas of where this could go but I am very pushed for time so I will leave it over to you. Should I continue? Or is this enough? Are you sick of them yet?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:  I would just like to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you who are sticking with me. I can't ever express how much it means to me. I am definitely going to continue and some of you will be pleased to know I have what you requested planned for later in the story...not giving anything away though.

I would also like to take the opportunity to speak in defence of Sookie. There are some of you seriously hitting on her and I can totally understand why. Yes, she has been a childish, selfish brat and maybe Eric would be better off without her but he is not perfect either. Those of you that have followed my previous stories will know that I write mushy overly optimistic romantic tales. I hope that the characters have some realistic qualities and I try to keep them as in tune with the originals from the books as much as possible but I think there is too much hurt and despair in the world already. When I read or write I don't want more of what we have to deal with everyday. I want to escape to a place that makes me smile. I am sorry if this is not what you expect but I have no intention to stop. The only thing I can guarantee in my stories is a happy ending. I guess I seek in fiction what I failed to achieve in life.

Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 10

I smiled down at the most beautiful thing in the world. Astra was asleep in Eric's arms as he snoozed softly on the couch in the den. She had been so excited when we returned home. She had stormed downstairs and flung herself into my arms. Despite her obvious exhaustion she had insisted on sitting up with us and listening to us recount a very edited version of our trip.

Pam and Sigdan had been eager to hear all about our adventures but I could tell that they were both relieved that we were back. They had both enjoyed caring for Astra but it was clear from the furtive glances and secretive smiles they were giving each other they were more than ready for some adult fun away from curious little ears.

"She's hardly changed!" Sigdan teased as he took in my late night snack of strawberries and cream. Pam was giving me the 'I am disgusted but fascinated' face.

"I bet she could give you a run for your money, brother," Eric challenged. I smiled wickedly at how easily they could bait each other.

"Come on then little sister. Show me what you've got." My fangs ran out and Astra laughed riotously as I passed her my bowl.

I popped behind Sigdan and froze him in place, leaning over to whisper up into his ear. "You can't take me, big brother!" I flicked my wrist slightly and he went flying through the air as if I had hit him. I froze him before he could hit the floor and as he hovered about an inch above the ground I 'willed' his slick black suit into a Barbie pink dress with white flowers. Then, I let him go.

Pam and Eric roared with laughter joining Astra in the hysterics.

"Uncle Dan looks pretty," Astra teased. Dan snarled and lunged for me but I froze him in the centre of the room.

"Do you really want to go again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I had avoided hurting him but if he pushed me I would defend myself. His fangs glistened in the light and his eyes blazed. The taunting laughter didn't help calm him but I stood my ground and held his gaze with my own.

"Let me lose and fight fair!" He commanded. If I had been Eric I would have been reminding him of my authority over him but I was still me and I didn't want to subjugate him. I just wanted him to respect me. After all, _he_ had picked this fight.

"Dan, I am fighting fair. If I was fighting unfair you wouldn't still be here let alone standing." I snapped my fingers and his clothes returned to normal. He paused for a moment seeming to collect himself and then he began to laugh too.

"You really are one of us, aren't you? A true warrior beneath that kind heart of yours." I smiled at his compliment and let him go, internally breathing a sigh of relief. He lurched towards me and scooped me up in a bear hug that would have suffocated me had I still needed to breathe.

They stayed until almost dawn and then Eric curled up with Astra to tell her stories from his childhood. Had it been any other night I would have insisted that Astra go to bed but not that night. She had missed us as much as we had missed her. She had already grown so much while we had been away. It was scary how fast she could change.

I had been so happy to be home that sleep seemed unimportant. I sat and watched my husband and my child until they were both asleep then I covered them with my old afghan that Eric hated so much. She slotted so securely in his arms. Her golden hair, matching his so perfectly, was down to her shoulders now. She clung to his large muscled arm with her small hands and there was the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. Love exploded from my heart as I watched them. It didn't matter that I could still hear the buzz of the world in the back of my mind, with them I found peace.

The following week passed very quickly. I soon settled back into my routine and was kept very busy with preparations for my coming trip to Rome. In my absence Frannie had been in contact with the council and it was agreed I needed to be formally crowned as Supreme Minister now I was actually a vampire. The ceremony was to take place in the heart of Rome by the light of the full moon.

I was very excited having travelled very little in my life. I was going to enjoy seeing the sights and getting to act like a regular tourist- one of the many advantages of being a day-walker- and escaping vampire politics for a few hours a day. I would, of course, have to attend the court and oversee a couple of tribunals but at this point I was used to the dull responsibilities that came with my titles.

The big disappointment was that Eric would not be joining me on this trip. It was decided- against my better judgement and best efforts- that Eric and Dan would take Astra on a camping trip while I was in Italy. Astra was thrilled to be getting the attention of her favourite men and I couldn't argue with the logic that she needed the attention. We had not long been back and I didn't want to be one of those parents that always abandons their child to the care of others.

And so, it was agreed. Frannie would accompany me to Rome. Pam would take care of the kingdom. Quinn would take care of Scarlet's and the brothers would take Astra camping.

"I'm going to miss you." Eric cradled me to his chest and stroked my hair softly. Today I would leave for Rome and it was already proving harder than expected to part.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. Just promise me you won't let Astra use her powers on Dan while you're away." My little angel had taken to using her empathy to get exactly what she wanted when she wanted it.

Eric chuckled, "But it's so much fun to watch!" I softly slapped his bare chest and playfully hissed.

"Only because it doesn't work on you!" For some blessed reason Eric was mostly immune to Astra's 'charms'.

"Exactly!" He boasted with fatherly pride. Trust Eric to be proud of the first demonstration of manipulative skill his daughter showed. I bet he wouldn't be so damn proud when she was using her talents against him. It was only a matter of time and if he thought I would then step in he was mightily wrong. Damn man! He would just have to learn to reap what he sows.

We got up and had a quick shared shower, enjoying the last chance to show the each other exactly how much the other would be missed. Then we dressed. Eric wore his usual jeans and tee combination but as they would be flying later he tied his hair back. I put on a baby pink channel suit that Pam had given me as a 'welcome to the club' gift. I had laughed at her idea of 'vampire necessities'. She still never gave up an opportunity to improve my wardrobe.

Hand in hand we walked down to the kitchen where Astra, Aislinn and Kale were having breakfast.

"Morning all," I smiled at them. Astra, half way through her toast, jumped off her chair and ran to me. Eyes wide and smile bright she hugged me being careful not to get her sticky fingers on my clean clothes.

"Good morning, mommy." Eric patted her on the head and she winked up at him. She took our linked hands in her sticky ones and led us to the table one hand in each of hers.

Kale got up and warmed Eric a blood while I took an apple and began to chew. (And it's no easy thing to eat an apple with fangs let me tell you!)

"Eat your breakfast, baby" I told Astra. She stuck her tongue out at me at being told what to do.

"None of that young lady. You will do as your mother tells you or we will stay here tonight." Eric's rebuke was taken with grace. Looking very chastised she hung her head and picked up her remaining toast.

Still less than a year old she now looked more like a child of ten. I could see her attitude was developing along with her temper- true Stackhouse traits. Her lessons with Aislinn were proving very successful both in terms of her intelligence and her abilities with her powers. She had full control of her empathy now and some telekinetic ability. She struggled with her projection power but I had instructed Aislinn to refrain from teaching that power as I was afraid it would turn into full blown telepathy. I knew she had other powers but she had yet to discover them and I knew it wasn't something to be rushed. I just wanted her to enjoy the brief childhood she had.

We sat chatting at the kitchen table for a while about unimportant things until Frannie arrived. "Morning kiddo," she sang as Astra jumped up to give her a hug- any excuse to get away from her math exercises. "You gonna be a good girl while your mum's away?" Astra laughed devilishly knowing all too well that I was the only one who could fully control her.

"Yes," she said sweetly batting her eyes innocently. We all laughed at her mischievousness.

I kissed Eric and Astra before heading to the car which was parked and waiting out front. It felt like I was leaving a part of my heart behind and suddenly Rome didn't look that exciting.

A tear fell from my eye as the car pulled away and I looked back to see Astra up on Eric's shoulders. They were waving me goodbye. Why was I leaving them behind?

"So are you ready for this, Sook?" I turned back to look at Frannie. She had grown up so much working as my PA. She was wearing her hair loose like me and her black suit made her look more like 25 than her 20. We had become really good friends working so closely together and I could see the sympathy in her eyes. She knew how hard this was for me. She took my hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "You'll be back in a week." I nodded and took out a tissue to wipe away the blood streak from my face.

"I know. This has to be done, I know that. Are you ready?" She grinned widely at me. I knew she had really been looking forward to this for a while.

"You bet! I can't wait to see the Coliseum and Trevi Fountain plus we get to go to a fancy ball. It will be fun. We can eat ice cream and have real Italian pizza. I know you don't want to attend court but once the ball is open you will be free to do what you like and the tribunals should be easy enough from the briefs they gave us." I nodded not agreeing that it would be as easy as she thought. I had an odd feeling about the tribunals and my odd feelings usually spelled disaster.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know my time zones are all messed up but I am calling it poetic licence. Just go with me on this. And thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I do love them so, they give me smiles and there is no greater gift.

Chapter 11

Rome was even more incredible than I had imagined. The streets were busy with Romans and tourists- the difference easy to distinguish from the perfectly styles appearance of the beautiful Italians- and the sun beat down on my skin, smiling on all who ventured out.

Frannie was bouncing like a school girl as we walked along the Spanish steps towards the world famous stores. She pulled me into Armani, Gucci and numerous others before I had to play the vampire card to convince her to leave me alone. Sometimes I think she is working with Pam behind my back.

After getting a Panini- so delicious if I wasn't already dead I would swear I would die from the taste- we headed back to the hotel. Our hotel was in the heart of Rome near Termini so it did take long to walk there. We had the penthouse suite and I was pleased to find both blood and food in the mini fridge.

Tonight I would attend court and open the ball so I wanted to rest a little. Frannie was too hyped up to nap so she took off on her own leaving me in blissful silence. I love that girl but man can she talk! I was thankful for the quiet and curled up in the soft double bed. Just as my eyes drifted closed I was bombarded. I sighed. Not being with Eric came with a heavy price. It wasn't enough that I missed him so much I ached. I was forced to feel a worlds worth of emotion too. It was like the echo of every feeling being felt in that moment and sadly most of the emotion was bad. I tried to block it out as I had the thoughts (someone had suggested they were prayers but who knows?) but I was so tired my shields were far from perfect. Sleep took me but I remained restless.

Eric POV

It was the first time she had ever been camping and it was one of the best moments in my life. Things with my brother were much better- although he still managed to annoy me like no other and I wouldn't mind seeing Sookie kick his ass- and it was good to get back to my roots. Danny and I used to go camping when we were boys. He would take me out on summer nights. We would fish, hunt and sit around a roaring fire singing songs and telling stories of the Gods. He was as excited about this trip as Astra seemed to be. She was busy bouncing around on his shoulders as he walked through the forest. The sound of her laugh reminded me so much of her mother.

I reminded myself that I needed to phone Sookie as soon as I was able. I had felt a great deal of tumult from her and I was worried. She should be safe but she was still young and trouble had a way of finding her no matter where she went.

The smell of the night air was sweet and mossy. I loved walking through the trees at this time of year even though I had to listen to the loud clamour of wildlife beneath the earth and within the wood. The smell of the moss managed to cover the putrid blood of the rodents inhabiting the area. I walked through the mud and smiled as my daughter sang with her uncle not caring that she was disturbing everything in her path. Ah, she was so like her mother.

It wasn't long before we reached the small clearing where we intended to spend the day. Dan was going to go to ground and we would wait for him to rise before moving on. I watched with amusement as Astra told him off and used her empathy to manipulate him.

"Now you feel sad, don't you uncle Dan?" he nodded solemnly and looked truly distraught. "You know you're wrong, don't you ?" He nodded again seemingly spellbound but his emotions. I had seen her do this to several people but it always worked best on vampires. They spent so long hiding from their own emotions that the force of sentiment she forced on them was too much for them to escape. "You're gonna let me help now, aren't you?" He nodded once more and passed her the small sack. Evidently he had tried to construct our tent without her help. Astra loved to help and being told she was too young, too small, or it was not woman's work made her as mad and pigheaded as it did her mother. God I loved them!

It didn't take long for them to finish building the tent. The small dome was going to be very uncomfortable for me but Sookie had insisted that Astra sleep undercover. Women-what can I say? As they had been busy figuring out which pole matched which and prating about with about a million pegs I had been starting the fire. Astra came and sat herself on my lap and hugged me around the neck. I kissed her warm cheek.

"This is fun, daddy. What are we doing now?" Her eyes- the exact replica of Sookie's- were bright with amusement and I knew she was up to something. She had been whispering with Dan a lot on this trip and I knew he would take any opportunity he could find to corrupt my daughter.

"Well you need to have something to eat, little one. What would you like?" She frowned at me and I felt a twinge of worry. She seemed to be avoiding her food a lot lately and I worried that she was not getting the right sustenance.

"I'm not hungry. I don't see why I should have to eat when you don't have to." She pouted and folder her little arms over her chest.

"Ah, but I do have to eat, little one, I just don't eat the same things that you do." Which she knew better than anyone, of course.

Dan sat down opposite me and threw me two bottles and a small square tub which I caught deftly. One was a True Blood, one a coke and the box contained a ham and pickle sandwich, chips and an orange. Astra looked at me with a scowl but she took her supper and the coke without saying another word....smart kid. I sipped the True Blood and thought again of how much I missed Sookie and needed to call her.

As a king I should really have gone to the thing in Rome but Sookie and Astra's special status gave us a few allowances. I hated going to those things and I really wanted to spend time with my daughter while I could. It had been the perfect excuse. Besides, maybe with me absent Sookie would manage to stay out of trouble. I could always hope.

We chatted and sang a few songs around the fire for a while before Sigdan took Astra to the river to fish. I wasn't too worried about being with them as I would get her all to myself in the morning.

Sookie POV

"Sookie! Sookie, wake up!" Frannie was shaking me. I blinked and gradually realised she was holding something out to me in her hand. It was the phone. "It's Eric," she said handing it to me and leaving the room.

"Hello?" I still sounded really groggy.

"Buongiorno, lover." A chill ran up my spine.

"Eric, not that I'm not happy to hear from you but why are you calling me? I thought you were camping?" I sat up and tried to orient myself. The sun was just starting to go down so it must be time for me to get ready. How long had I been asleep?

"I am. Astra is fishing while I find wood for the fire. I have been feeling your distress all day and I was worried. What's wrong?" I frowned. Eric had felt it? Louisiana was what, two thousand miles away?

"You really felt it?" I was annoyed. I didn't want my problems to bother Eric.

"I did, hence the call." I started fiddling with the edge of my top. I really needed to get ready but I _had_ promised Eric I would talk to him about these things.

"I'm sorry Eric. I really wish you didn't have to feel that. It's just the usual- I'm having trouble with my shields being away from you. You don't need to worry." There was a long silence.

"That is what you have been dealing with? That is what you have been feeling?" Oh, Shit! I could hear anger in his voice and I cursed to myself. I really didn't want to fight but I had avoided telling Eric how bad it really was. He would just worry about me and there was nothing he could do. It was just what I was and I would have to learn to live with it. I was sure that in time it wouldn't be a problem at all. Like my telepathy: I just needed to learn to block.

"Yes. I mean...well, sometimes." I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"What do you mean sometimes?" I really didn't want to tell him anything he had felt was just the tip of the iceberg but I knew I had to.

"Well, sometimes, when I can't block it I hear thoughts too." There I said it. I am a freak!

"You mean it sometimes gets worse? And I am only feeling a slight fraction of what you're feeling, I suppose." His voice had turned smooth and cold like it did right before he killed someone.

"Err, yep...but it's getting better." Silence. More silence. I felt like he was screaming at me without saying a word.

"We will talk about this when you get home," he said finally.

"Okay," I replied hesitantly. I felt raw with nerves and I knew I needed to get control of my emotions fast...hopefully before I could do anything stupid.

"Eric, are you mad at me?"

"No, just worried." I felt a slight weight lift from my shoulders.

"I love you." Warmth spread through me settling in my chest.

"I love you, too. I miss you, my angel." We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Falling back in the bed, I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and though about seeing Astra asleep in Eric's arms. The thought soothed me and with renewed strength I pushed up my shields and enjoyed the calm that followed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two hours later, a shower, manicure, pedicure and three True Bloods later I was dressed and ready to go. My hair was up in a very graceful up-do that showed off my neck. My dress was a floor length gown made of purple silk and I had on matching heals. The neck line was low cut so I wore my locket proudly giving it the full effect it deserved. I also had pair of black diamond earrings that Eric had given me when Astra was born. I felt more like royalty tonight than I ever had before and I took one last long look in the mirror and sighed, wishing Eric could see me.

Frannie was ahead of the game, as usual, and she snapped a picture of me on her phone and sent it to my wonderful husband to which he quickly text me.

_You look divine. Be careful, looking like that they will be all over you. Love- E_

Frannie's dress was black and accentuated her round hips, small waist and ample cleavage. She, too, wore her hair up and she had a matching ruby necklace and earring set that complimented her pale complexion.

"Ready?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She must have sensed how NOT ready I was. In fact, I was preparing to bolt the first chance I got.

"As I'll ever be," I said somewhat bleakly. She laughed and put her arm around my shoulders. I loved the fact that my closest friends and family treated me exactly as they had before I was turned.

"Cheer up, Sook. It could be worse and will be home before you know it. Now turn that frown upside down and pretend you are going to a party not a funeral." I forced a smile but it must have been my crazy Sookie smile because I caught her wince before she could control her expression.

We headed down to the foyer where our driver was waiting for us. He was an elderly man with a wrinkled face and white hair but he still looked good. He was dressed in the typical black suit and held a matching hat in his hand as he bowed low at our approach.

"Your highness." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to rise. When he remained low to the ground I felt I needed to clarify my position.

"Stand up." He did. "Please call me Sookie and drop the deferential bullshit, okay?" Eyes wide with surprise he nodded. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back causing he grey eyes to twinkle. I could see in my peripheral vision that Frannie was trying hard not to break out into fits of giggles.

"I am Gregory Green but you may call me Greg, your maj...err Sookie."

"Pleased to meet you, Greg."

Once seated in the back of the stretch limo I started to get nervous. We were going to the secret castello della note or 'castle of the night'. The official home of the vampire council. I was, as SM, supposed to stay in the castle while I was in Italy but as I had never seen Rome before I had declined the invitation and insisted on a hotel. There were many council offices around the world but this was the base and it was hidden so well (with a combination of scary stories and magic) that few knew of its location. Tonight I would join the few and I knew I would never be able to go back.

The darkness became much more noticeable as the car left the city limits. Soon the only light came from the headlights and the stars above. Frannie talked softly to Greg while I stared out of my window. My vampire eyes letting me see clearly the fields and small hamlets as we passed. I could see the woods surrounding the road thickening so I was not surprised when the car slowed and we turned up a long stone driveway that seemed to lead to the heart of a forest.

The castle stood on the top of a hill but it was so surrounded by trees that it could not be seen until you were right beside it. It was stunning. The ancient stone was as impressive as the coliseum, both strong and graceful. I could feel the buzz of magic surrounding it and the epic power of the building was not lost on me. It looked just like those castles you dream about as a child in the fairy tales. There was even a draw bridge and the tower-gate was daunting as the car crossed through into the courtyard. It was the kind of place where you were either very safe as no one could get in, or very screwed as you were not getting out.

Frannie and I thanked Greg and were led straight to the ballroom. Inside every vampire royal I had ever met and many I hadn't were seated. Frannie was led to the section for 'none royalty' and I was left alone looking up at the stage. It was only a slightly raised platform at the far end of the room but on it was sat the entire vampire council. The ancient Pythoness was sat next to an empty throne which was dead centre. I realised with a gulp that I was to sit there. Looking at that throne and seeing the rest of court made me really understand what position I was taking and I have to say, I didn't like it one bit.

With my head held high I walked the length of the room and took my seat. Every person bowed their head as I passed but I held in the desire to shout at them to cut it the fuck out. Once seated all eyes remained fixed on me and the room was a silent as...well the grave no pun intended. A waiter ran over to me and handed me a champagne flute filled with blood. It smelt alright but what I really wanted was champagne, I could use the liquid courage. I knew that on this occasion that was out of the question.

I held up my glass and waited for every other glass to be held up to.

"I hereby open this celebration. May the night be filled with everything you desire and may the court hear you."

"Il sangue su! [Blood up!]" They shouted and we all drank every drop.

The night went on from there. I had to listen to offers of fealty and talk to others on the council. The only one I actually enjoyed talking to was the Pythoness. Her cold hard sarcasm never ceased to make me laugh- something which no other being was brave enough to do. She talked to me about her past and told me a few things about the council and everything I had missed. Frannie was doing such a good job that I already knew most of it but it was good to stay informed. After a few hours a familiar face approached me.

"Mrs Northman, would you be kind enough to dance with me?" I looked down at the offered hand of Felipe De Castro with a mixture of relief and panic. One the one hand, I was bored out of my skull and the idea of dancing for a while was rather enticing but, on the other hand, I really didn't like that man and the thought of him touching me was far from attractive. Knowing if I declined he would be highly disgraced I reluctantly took his hand and let his lead me to the dance floor.

"You are a good dancer, my dear." He muttered into my ear. I got the distinct impression he was trying to flirt with me.

"Thank you. I love to dance but you are quite the dancer yourself. How are things in Nevada these days?" I tried to ignore the fact that his fangs had quite obviously run out and that his hand was a little low on my back.

"Oh, well enough. I hear things are going well in Louisiana." I smiled more genuinely at that.

"Yes, Eric is a wonderful King even if I do provide him with far too many problems." He looked confused and I could almost hear his mind try9ing to work out how to compliment me some more without seeming like he was ignoring what I said.

"Surely you do not cause problems. What trouble could you be?"

"Obviously you don't know her very well, Felipe." I looked up and saw Stan Davis standing behind Felipe waiting to cut in. I laughed at his comment. "This little one is quite the trouble maker. It seems to hunt her down no matter what efforts the Viking makes." I laughed again and nodded at the truth of his words. Stan and Russell had become quite good friends of Eric and by extension, me.

"You should not insult the lady, Texas. There are many here who would defend her honour." Felipe answered with a threatening snarl. I placed my hand on his chest forcing him to look straight at me and I smiled at him.

"I am not insulted. He only speaks the truth. I am trouble," I turned my head to look at Stan and winked, "but at least I am never boring." He laughed and Felipe released his hold on me completely so that I could dance with Stan.

Stan waited for him to be far enough away before speaking to me.

"Thank god I rescued you from that pompous ass. Eric would have my guts if he found out I had left you alone with that dick. I can't believe a man as old as him can still be so full of himself. He actually thought he could sweet talk his way into your bed. Everyone knows you're taken." I laughed at the irritated incredulity Stan was exuding.

"Chill, Stan. He's gone and at least he provided us with a little entertainment." Stan shook his head and we finished the dance in silence.

Afterwards he led me to the table where Russell and Bart were waiting.

"What's up?" Russell asked looking between me and Stan.

"Sookie's being trouble again," Stan stated. I playfully slapped his chest.

"I am not!" Bart and Russell laughed.

"I bet you are but that would be nothing new, would it?" Russell chuckled.

"And didn't Eric teach you not to hit your elders?" Stan challenged with a raised eyebrow. At that we all fell about laughing. I sat down and we spent the rest of the night chatting and dancing. I noticed that Frannie was having fun with one of the guards and I didn't comment.

Eric POV

The following morning I awoke to find Astra sound asleep. She had quite the night. After fishing we had gone hunting for dear but the real adventure had been her series of prank attempts.

First she had faked being hurt. I had been about half a mile behind her and Dan. At the sound of her scream I had bolted to her side only to find her rolling around in a fit of giggles with my brother.

After that it had been the pine cones in my sleeping bag for which I tickled her mercilessly until she was crying as much as she was laughing.

Next it had been emptying a bottle of cold water over my head while I was trying to sleep. By this point I was ready to kill Dan for being such a bad influence. While not particularly bothered by the pranks themselves I was starting to worry about what to expect next.

Finally I had felt her drawing on my face in the early hours of the morning with makeup. It was at that point I decided the easiest thing to do was take control. If you can't beat them-join them. Astra wanted to play pranks....it was time I taught a few things and maybe let my brother get a taste of his own medicine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a busy day that followed. Frannie and I left the hotel at around lunch time. Our mission was to see as many sights of Rome as possible. We started in the forum and I must have taken about a thousand photos. Everywhere I looked there was another wonder.

Once we were done with ancient Rome we headed to the Trevi fountain where there was a world famous ice-cream parlour. There were so many flavours to choose from I ended up with three. The chocolate tasted like real chocolate just as the peach and melon tasted real too. It was so much nicer than I could ever have imagined. We sat on the edge of the fountain in the sunlight as we enjoyed our treats. I looked at the blue water against the white marble and I swear I felt a bubble of joy float through me at being alive. I was so lucky.

Once we were done we headed to the Vatican where I used a few nifty mind tricks to jump the queues much to Frannie's amusement. The museums were spectacular and the Sistine chapel brought a tear to my eye (which I quickly had to hide so no one could see I was actually a vampire - vampires in the Catholic Church really wouldn't go down well). It was getting dark by the time we were done so we headed back to the hotel to get cleaned up. Tonight was the official ceremony and then I would have two tribunal cases to hear. Tonight was the night.

Standing in the middle of the forum in the moonlight was quite something. There were vampires everywhere creating a sea of bodies. They bent on one knee as I was carried- yes, carried on a hand held sedan which four strong Weres had to lift while I sat on a soft velvet cushion- along the aisle to the dais where the council awaited. I was seated on a throne and offered the blood of seven virgins (which we had already agreed I would decline) before being crowned.

The crown was made of pure gold and was quite simple in style. It had a stock flower rhinestone design with four long marquis shape stones. There was only a thin band going around my head making it look more like a tiara than a crown but I liked it for its simple subtle elegance.

Once crowned all the vampires on the council offered me their fealty before the royals of the world. I had to drink a little of each of their blood which was presented to me in a golden goblet. The majority of vampires on the council are older than Eric by about a thousand years and so the combination of their blood was quite a heady experience leaving me feeling a little drunk but the sensation quickly passed. Once the formalities were over I had to announce the official opening of the tribunals and we all made our way to castello della note.

I rode with Frannie in the limo. Greg was our driver again but I remained silent and I thought about the coming events. I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach but as I had no idea why I just ignored it and forged ahead.

The first tribunal I was to oversee was for Mary Cameron, Queen of Scotland. She had been accused of supporting 'violent acts that go against the mainstreaming efforts.' After listening to all to the evidence and accounts (both with my ears and my mind as I used my own personal lie detector) I cast my verdict. As it turned out she had not only been condoning 'violent acts' but she had also been demanding them. She had been offended by a small village in the highlands and ordered the execution and torture of every person living there. The offense was they offered her the wrong type of blood while she stayed there and that was the nicest example of everything she had done wrong.

"Mary Cameron you have been found guilty of the charges brought against you, do you have anything further to say?" I looked at the watching audience and saw Frannie was sat with Russell, Bart and Stan who all winked at me to show their support.

"I'm a fuckin' Vampire, bitch. What do you think I should do, whelp?" I smiled to myself at her obvious disdain. She knew she was done for but she had just signed her own death warrant. I couldn't let people talk to me like that anymore even if it didn't really bother me. If I was to maintain order I had to show my authority. I looked at the large vampire standing beside her. He was dressed in a kilt and had long ginger hair.

"Mr Adair, you are Ms Cameron's second?"

"I am ma'am." I smiled at his thick accent.

"Congratulations, you are now King of Scotland." At that Mary launched herself at me. I waved my hand and she went flying before slamming into the wall. "For your disrespectful behaviour I am forced to increase your sentence, Ms Cameron. I had hoped only to demote you but an attempt on my life cannot be ignored, nor can your attitude. It is with great sadness I therefore sentence you to your final death. May you find some peace in oblivion or at the very least give it to us in your absence." She shrieked like a rabid animal but I ignored her and waved my hand again. In seconds she was nothing but a pile of ash. The audience gasped at the minor display of my power and only the smiles of my friends comforted me that I had done the right thing.

Frannie came and sat beside me for the next case as there was a great deal of background information which she had been learning for months. The feeling in my stomach as the five tribal leaders walked into the room became so intense I almost ran from the room to throw up. In this case there was a whole tribe to be judged.

The Himbor tribe was a group of about fifty vampires that lived in South Africa. They had lived there for about fifteen hundred years and they kept to the traditions of their people. Unlike any other nest these vampires were more like a human tribe than that of vampires. The elders who led the tribe were said to be its creators and they would turn new members every year or so to replace those lost. As they were a very secret group their practices were unknown and thus the reason for the needed replacements was also a mystery. They were very good at keeping out of the spotlight but in the last year the council had received numerous complaints from the local supes that the tribe was using magic to try and alter reality.

"Your grace we plead innocent to the charge brought against us," said the spokesperson for the group. He was built like an ox and his face was covered in tribal markings. They all wore the same loin cloth and sandals. Unfortunately I could hear from their thoughts that they were all very guilty of using magic to alter something but I couldn't quite see exactly what.

"Bring forth the first witness," I instructed. I listened to twelve different accounts. There were witches, Weres, Vampires and even a demon and all of them had either seen heard or felt the ripples from the Himbor tribes magical experiments. None of the accounts of evidence gave any indication of what they were trying to do, however. This was a really difficult situation because the tribe was based heavily in magical practise and they hadn't really hurt anyone but at the same time what they were doing was not only illegal but it was dangerous because it could have unending consequences. I caught myself wishing that I could talk to Eric and ask his opinion. I didn't want to kill them all but I had to do something.

The worst part of this case was the feeling that I just couldn't shake. I just knew that this was more significant than I had yet realised but I had no way to find out why it was so important. I could feel in my bones that whatever choice I made now would deeply impact the rest of my life and I can't even describe how frustrating that was. In the end, I decided to give the tribe another chance and I just hoped it was the right thing to do.

"I have heard all but I feel there is much you have yet to say. Please explain to me why you have been using magic and give me a reason to understand your actions. You have clearly being using magic but then you continue to lie about it. This does not look good. Please explain." I asked clearly looking at the five vampires who were scowling at me with contempt.

"We have nothing to say. Our practises are private and shall always be so." All five men folded their arms over their chest in a display of rebellion and solidarity. I sighed at their pigheadedness. I was left with no choice if they would not tell me anything. Even their thoughts remained unclear.

"I hereby declare that the Himbor tribe is prohibited from doing any magic. Should any member of your tribe be found using magic without my personal consent then you are all to be condemned to final death for breach of edict and putting others in harm. Please feel free to appeal the verdict in five years time where I will happily reconsider if you can show you have changed your ways. Remember privacy is important but secrecy is deadly." With that they left scowling and muttering to each other and the feeling in my stomach began to fade.

I spent the rest of the week trying to forget the tribunal but the faces of those men were burned behind my eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what they had been up to. I hoped that they would stop using magic because I really didn't want to kill them all but something told me I would be seeing them again soon enough under less than pleasant circumstances.

Eric POV

"It's all about fear. You have to know what they are afraid of if you really want to get them," I explained to Astra as she hung off my every word. The admiration of my daughter was like a drug that I prized above all others. The fact that she admired my more...interesting attributes only made me love her more.

"What's uncle Dan afraid of, daddy?" I smiled wickedly down at my sweet little daughter. She was so very like her mother but every now and then she reminded me of myself. Her deviousness and eagerness to best everyone and everything were traits I had prided myself on for centuries.

"Well pumpkin, I think his biggest fear is fire but that's too dangerous. He was always very superstitious though so we are going to make him think he is being haunted by an evil ghost." She clapped her hands together and laughed merrily at the idea.

"Can I use my powers?" I kissed her forehead.

"Yes, pumpkin. You need to use your powers for this to work." I had spent the entire morning coming up with a suitable prank and now we only had three hours until sunset to get everything ready.

We moved all the leaves and wood lying around the area where he had gone to ground and then scattered the ashes from last night's fire in a circle around him. Then we created a trail of 'foot prints' that led down to the river. By the side of the river we carved the words 'die Dan' in a fallen tree. I had explained to Astra that she had to use her empathy power to make his blood taste nicer than ever before and her telekinesis to make splashing sounds in the river to get his attention. We were using the fact that he had once seen a girl drown while he was feeding off her brother as our inspiration. I know it was cruel using a guilty conscience for our own pleasure and if Sookie were here she would scold me but what can I say? Paybacks a bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Only a short chapter but I hope you like it. I had a lot of trouble getting inspired for the practical joke as I am firmly against them so this proved to be a BIG challenge. Something told me it was needed though as I doubt a certain Viking would share my qualms on cruel tricks.

Chapter 14

Eric POV

Astra was sat in my lap eating toasted marshmallows while I sipped on a True blood when Dan finally joined us. He used the tent to change into a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt with the Fangtasia logo on it before sitting opposite us and drinking three bottles of blood. The look on his face was priceless as Astra worked her magic. It was almost like watching him have an orgasm, the pleasure on his face was obvious. He checked the label of his blood several times and frowned in confusion. I was impressed with how well Astra controlled her amusement and ignored her success.

"Is everything alright, brother?" I asked in a dull tone as I nursed my own blood and worked to keep my face blank.

"Do you taste something...odd, in the blood?" I narrowed my eyebrows at him.

"No just the same old shi...err rubbish." I smiled and looked down at Astra who was still munching away happily. She hadn't picked up on my slip. Sookie would skin me alive if I taught Astra a swear word. It had been one of the hardest adaption's to my new role as father.

"Must be me then," he said with a far away expression. I smiled internally to myself. Got you, I thought. I could see he was already busy contemplating the meaning of the ash circle and the taste of the blood.

While he was staring out into the night I nodded my head slightly to indicate to Astra that it was time for the next phase of our evil plan. Without showing any outward sign of recognition she used her powers to start splashing in the river. Dan's head practically span on his neck as he listened to the sound. His fangs ran down and he snarled in alarm.

"Do you hear that?" He asked in a hiss. I looked at him with my best bored expression.

"Hear what?" His eyes widened as I had always had the better senses and his superstitious mind was playing havoc with his paranoia. It was the biggest point of contention between us. As brothers we were very similar in many ways but when it came to common sense and practicality I got the entire share. Over the years I had talked my brother off the proverbial cliff so many times it was laughable. Now I was using his biggest weakness to my advantage and I was enjoying every torturous moment of it.

"What's wrong uncle Dan? You feel funny and I don't like it," Astra faked her expression perfectly. She looked just like the worried little angel she wasn't.

"I swear I heard..." He shook his head and then smiled. "I must be going mad in my old age. Why don't you tell me what you two got up to while I was at rest?" Astra launched into the story we had already concocted about climbing trees and hunting for rabbits. I sat and played with her golden locks while I listened to the drumming of her heart. Her heart ran faster than a normal humans and the sound always reminded me of a hummingbird fluttering its' wings.

"What the HELL was that?" Dan screamed jumping to his feet once again. Astra had started the splashing again only this time she had shaken the branches of the trees around us causing the bats that we had lured with mixed berry paste to swarm around us. I covered her with my body until they had passed and Dan ran to the sound of the splashing in order to escape the winged pests.

Taking Astra's small hand in my big one we walked along the trail that led to the river. The shrill scream sounded before we reached the opening but once we made our way out of the trees we saw Dan kneeling down by the carved log shaking. He had a single tear down his face and his face was contorted with fear. Astra and I burst out laughing at the pathetic sight of him. It had all been far too easy. He looked at us with pained confusion and hurt.

"We got you Uncle Dan!" Astra boasted proudly. I picked her up in my arms and gave her cheek a quick kiss before smiling broadly at my brother.

"You should know by now I never back down from a challenge, brother. Planning my revenge with my daughter- who you corrupted – turned out to be a lot of fun. I hope you have learned a valuable lesson when it comes to practical jokes."

If Astra hadn't been in my arms I am sure he would have tackled me but instead he just smiled at us with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I am glad you had fun at my expense. Now can we return to our camping trip in peace?" With that we all headed back to the fire laughing as we went. I knew that he would let this go only because he had started it just as i knew he hadn't learnt a thing. Some things just never change no matter how many centuries you give them and Dan had proven that time and again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a week later and I was looking forward to spending the night with my husband at Fangtasia. We had been planning a night together of a while but we had both been so busy with our work that we hadn't found the chance. In the end, we had agreed to simply spend a night together at the bar. That way we could kill several birds with one stone.

As Eric's queen I was expected to make public appearances with him from time to time. Add that to the fact that several of the audiences Eric had received lately had involved people seeking access to me as 'our new leader and saviour' we had figured me being at the bar could only be a good thing.

I was just pleased to be spending more time with Eric and at this point I would take whatever I could get. We always made time for each other before bed and often when we rose too but other than family night we hadn't had much social time in each other's company. I had been working like a mad person for the council and even the dinner had taken a back seat. I was sad not to be spending much time in the place but I knew it was in good hands with Quinn. It made me laugh to think that people had been bothering Eric non-stop at Fangtasia seeking me out but Quinn had been left undisturbed. It seemed no one associated my diner with me and I was kind of pleased about that.

I woke late to my phone ringing and I quickly jumped out of bed and popped to the sun room with the offending device. I didn't want to wake Eric knowing he had come in very late this morning.

"Oh, Sookie, I am so glad I got through to you. I am really in a bind." I was a little surprised to hear Quinn's voice but I was sure any problem could be sorted quickly.

"What's the problem?" I asked sounding far more chipper than usual especially considering I hadn't had my morning coffee yet.

"Two of the waitresses phoned in sick and none of the others can cover. We only have Ruth coming in and there is no way that is enough. I wasn't sure what to do?" I laughed at the simplicity of the problem. It was nice having problems like this. No blood or violence, no life or death. It was refreshing after all the cases I had judged recently.

"No probes, I'll cover. We can manage for one day with the three of us." I heard a gasp and then a little manly grunt.

"You're the boss but are you sure you should be waitressing? I mean won't Eric flip out?" I laughed at his concern.

"Oh, he will definitely flip out but like you said, I'm the boss and it will be nice to do something so simple for a change. I have neglected the dinner lately and it is only for one day." We finished the call with me promising to be there shortly before the afternoon rush began.

I showered and changed laughing as I considered putting on the standard waitress uniform before deciding my luck wouldn't carry me that far. I could already hear the argument so I dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black camisole before tying my hair back in a high ponytail. If truth be told I was looking forward to waitressing again and I decided to grab a bite to eat once I got to work. Before leaving I wrote Eric a note explaining that I would meet him at the club later on (cautiously leaving out the reason) and I took a change of clothes for later too.

The shift was easy enough. Once you waitress you never really forget it and I knew the place better than anyone having designed most of it myself. The added vampire strength came in handy as I never got tired and I had a real laugh working beside Quinn and Gareth. The two of them had me laughing so hard I felt like my side would split. I was having such a good time chatting with them and serving the masses that I hadn't noticed the sun had gone down. It wasn't until I felt the anger and frustration storming through my body that I realised Eric was on his way. He was close...very close.

"Heads up guys, Eric's coming and he's pissed." Both men nodded in understanding and I headed to my office so that the raging Viking fit wouldn't have to be a public affair. I had just sat down in my chair when he came barrelling through the door fangs down and eyes blazing.

"Please tell me what the fuck you are doing," he snarled in that overly controlled polite voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sitting waiting for you to finish telling me off for running my business how I see fit, Eric," I said staring at him calmly and trying to ignore my own anger at his reaction.

"Well when I got to the club I find Pam watching the CTV monitor where my wife, the Queen and Vampire leader, the fucking GODDESS, waiting tables like a no-body. That is NOT running a business that's making a fool of yourself and me." Well that did it. My temper flared and my fangs ran down.

"How fucking dare you! I know what I am and I will do as I want. I haven't made a fool of anybody but your hissy fit is doing a good job of it." I began to stalk towards him wagging my finger as I went. "If I decide to wait tables in my business then I will. If I decide to strip in my business then I will. It's _my_ business and you don't have any right to comment so just get the fuck over it Eric. I knew you would be angry but I foolishly thought you would hear me out and try to understand. I'm sorry I should have known better." At this point I was poking him in the chest to emphasise each word.

Eric gripped the top of my arms and hissed in my face before crashing his lips on mine. It didn't take long at all for our anger to morph into something else entirely. I kissed him back just as roughly and moaned wildly as he bent me over my desk and pulled down my pants in one swipe. He entered me roughly causing me to scream. It was both blissfully pleasurable and horribly painful. He rode me hard and fast digging his nails into my hips until they drew blood. His snarls and my grunts were the only sounds in the office aside from the sound of our bodies slapping together. I had placed a force field around us stopping others from seeing or hearing anything so I wasn't worried that the door was wide open.

Eric bit down on my shoulder causing me to come brutally as white light blinded me. I was overwhelmed by emotion as I felt love, frustration, respect and remorse flowing across the bond and into my heart. I sent him back my own version of the same emotions as I screamed out and gripped my desk so hard it splinted in my hands. It didn't take Eric long to come after me. "Oh...Yes...Fuck Sookie...You...are...so...stubborn." He shouted between thrusts and then shuddered deep within me spilling his seed, filling me up.

We curled up in each other's arms on the floor of my office as we rode out the aftershocks. Eric was the first to speak. "I am sorry for my temper but you have to understand how this makes me look. How this makes me feel..." I kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I know Eric but it was only this one time. We were short staffed and to be honest I just needed to do something simple for a while. I really enjoyed it and I don't see anything wrong with it. I know other's won't see it that way but what can they really do? I hope you can understand and just accept that I was looking out for my business." He kissed my head and pulled me on top of him.

"I won't lie to you, Sookie. I don't like it but I guess I can understand as long as you don't make a habit out of it." I felt like we had come a long way. A year ago we would have been arguing about this for weeks but now we could try to see past our anger and understand each other. I kissed him soft and long to show him how much I appreciated him understanding.

"Thank you." He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome, dear one. I am sure we can find a way for you to make it up to me." I laughed at his arrogance and we began the process of finding our clothes.

Rather than putting my jeans back on I took my top off and changed into a summer dress. I let my hair down and put on a pair of strappy sandals. Feeling better we left the office hand in hand. Eric wasn't really surprised that the rest of the diner had remained unaware of our fight and subsequent fuck session but he was very disappointed when the video playback in his office showed nothing but static. He still hadn't told me where the hidden camera was but I had found ways around his spying techniques.

We ended up on the matching thrones in the bar where we held hands and watched the vermin like the bored royals we were. I was managing to shield pretty well so my mind was free to wander. I thought about everything that had happened over the last few years. I had come so far. I looked out of the comer of my eye and smiled at Eric. He was scowling at a fangbanger who was dancing like a whore trying to get his attention. He was so handsome and almost everything good in my life I had thanks to him. I mentally told the fangbanger to take a hike and led him out to the dance floor. He took my waist and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"What has put you in such a good mood, lover?" I whispered back in his ear as I massaged the bulge in his leather pants with my palm.

" You. Just you." With that our dance became much more heated and by the end every vampire had their fangs down and every fangbanger stood gawping at us. Needless to say we didn't stay in the club too long after that. It was a wonderful night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**One year later**

It had been a hellava year but we had gotten through. Things had become pleasantly normal with Eric running his businesses and me running mine. We had enjoyed time as a family and Eric and I had made time as a couple. Astra was fully grown now although she looked no more than sixteen with her flawless pale skin and long blond locks. She had a small and fragile frame but was utterly feminine. Her abilities were getting stronger everyday and her education was thriving. She had taken a great liking to reading and was studying to become an elementary school teacher. She hoped to open a supe only school so that others like her would not have to choose between growing up alone as she had or suffering with humanity as I had. Things were going well so clearly it would all go to hell quicker than you could say skin me a lizard.

It started out like any other day. Eric was asleep and Astra was studying with Aislinn; she had her finals coming up and they were revising together. I was getting breakfast with Kale, preparing to go to the diner, when Will came storming into the room.

"Aislinn's been beaten into a coma and they've taken Astra." He was panting having run from the bottom of the garden where Aislinn's cottage was built.

"What?" Disbelief was quickly followed by blinding fury. My fangs ran down and I jumped to my feet snarling at the thought of someone touching my baby. I tried to focus my mind to lock in on her and then...fear. I was drowning in it unable to move. I couldn't feel her, hear her or sense her in any way. There hadn't been a moment since she had been conceived that I hadn't had some sort of tie to her and now it was as if she didn't exist. Unless you have a child of your own there is no way you could understand the terror that I felt. There are no words in the English language that do it justice. There is nothing I can compare it to. I was a hollow void of fear and panic as my biggest nightmare seemed to be unravelling before me leaving me helpless in its wake.

"Sookie, we have to tell Eric!" Will half shouted trying to control his own panic and break through mine. I nodded mutely unable to form a word through the fog of terror. Taking my hand he pulled me into the den and towards the stairs but we didn't have to go any further as Eric came flying down the stairs in a whirl of speed.

"Your anger and fear woke me, what's wrong?" His gleaming blue eyes were wide with worry and his face looked ashen. He was already suffering from my reaction thanks to the bond.

"Astra's been kidnapped," I said my voice a shaky whisper full of the horror. Eric's reaction was very similar to mine only he stayed on angry.

"WHAT!" He roared, "Whoever took her will die and if they have harmed one hair on her head..." He turned to Will who was hovering not knowing whether he should stay or get out of the Vikings path. "Who? Who has her?"

"I don't know your majesty. They attacked Aislinn into a coma and I smelled the blood when I came on my shift ten minutes ago. No one heard or saw anything." Eric was practically shaking with his need for vengeance and Will was shaking for a whole other reason.

"Eric, I can't feel her. I can't feel her at all!" Tears began to fall from my eyes and at the sight of my distress Eric calmed and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back in an effort to comfort me.

"Shhh, it will be alright. We will get her back. I swear it. Now try and think, there must be some way you can locate her?" He was right, as usual, I was a God so there was obviously some way I could find her. It wasn't like I was all powerful or anything but when it came to power I did have more than anyone else. I had come to learn that being a God meant I had more power than other creatures but not an infinite supply. Plus, my powers came with a cost.

After a few minutes I realised that if I couldn't locate Astra I would have to locate the people who had her. I let down all of my shields and began to search through all of the thoughts that flooded my mind. It was sort of like a computer scanning billions of scraps of information and it hurt like a son of a bitch to lose control like that but I didn't care. Even when Eric had to hold me up I continued and my efforts certainly paid off.

"I've got her." I could see her in the thoughts of several people all of whom I recognised easily. It was the Himbor tribe in South Africa.

"Where?" Eric asked rather sharply. I could feel his anger bubbling up again as he went into battle mode.

"South Africa. The Himbor tribe have her. I don't know why I can't sense her but I can see her in their thoughts. They want to use her for something but I can't see what. They seem to have found a way to block me but it's not complete. I get bits and pieces like I used to with Weres." As I was talking Eric was pulling out weapons. We had a secret store of weapons in every room in the house- it pays to be prepared. Once he was armed with a few swords, daggers and things I don't even know about he took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you ready to go get our girl?" Normally I hate fighting and I will do anything to try and prevent violence but this time was different. This time they had gone far too far. I knew Eric could feel my motherly instinct to kill and protect my baby soaring in my soul and I was guessing that was also the reason he wasn't so worried about protecting me. In this we were more united than we had ever been before. We were going to get our daughter back and the ones that took her...they were going to pay.

"Yes, Eric. I'm ready." He kissed me deeply and it reminded me of another kiss he had given me just before battle all those years ago in Sophie-Ann's old abbey.

It took hardly any effort to focus my thoughts on the tribe and in seconds we were standing amidst them all. Unfortunately, they were ready for us.

Nine vampires the size of elephants threw silver nets over Eric and hauled him to a centre stage before I could even blink. They used silver rope as thick as my fist to tie him to a wooden cross. He was roaring with rage and I could feel the pain the silver was giving him as it burnt into his beautiful flesh.

I stood frozen as I took in my surroundings. Eric was unable to fight although he was giving it his best attempts. There were just too many of them and they all looked terrifying with their bare bodies and tribal markings. They were all massive and I wondered how afraid Astra must have been. That thought sparked me back into myself. I looked at my beautiful husband chained down like an animal and my temper kicked off. Needless to say you should never piss off a goddess.

The wind picked up around me until it was a hurricane blowing sand in every direction. Clouds covered the stars and the moon as thunder roared in the skies. Lighting became the only illumination and heavy rain showered down upon us. The Earth shook below and I began to walk forward. As I moved they moved out of my path. They clearly knew who I was and the power I commanded which is why their actions against my family made no sense.

I stood on the small wooden platform beside Eric and held out my hand. The silver ties disappeared and he fell to his knees beside me. I placed my outstretched hand on the top of his head and some of my magic flowed into him, healing him completely. I didn't have to say a word. My thoughts and feelings were clearly being voiced by the elements.

Eric stood and took my hand in his. He gave me a small smile and his blue eyes sparkled before turning his head to the crowd who were looking up at us with a mixture of fear, awe and desperation. Having Eric touch me and knowing he was alright calmed me slightly. Don't get me wrong, they still had my daughter and I was beyond pissed but I was able to think more rationally. The ground began to still and the wind and rain calmed making it easier to see and to hear.

"You took our daughter. We want her back!" Eric snarled in a voice I had never heard before. It didn't sound like him at all but rather some primitive monster that was deadly beyond measure. No one moved or spoke but I could now pick out the leaders of the tribe. They were in the centre of the crowd and were eyeing me expectantly.

"Give me my daughter. NOW!" I roared. The sonic boom of my command was so powerful than I knocked the watching vampires back slightly. One of the five leaders, the same one as before at the trial, stepped forward to speak.

"We have not harmed the girl. We only took her to get to you. We need you to do something for us."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is a bit of a crazy chapter and I am really not happy with it but the story needs to move on. Please don't get too hung up on all the explanations and stuff because after this chapter it isn't important to the rest of the plot. The WHAT happens is only what matters not the why.

Thanks for reading and if you have any questions I will try to answer them as best I can.

Chapter 17

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"And what makes you think I am going to do anything for you?" I asked in disbelief. I was starting to think maybe this tribe was full of mentally ill vampires; it was the only logical explanation.

"Because if you don't you will never see your daughter again." I pointed my finger at the vampire and a bolt of lightning shot out of the end sending him hurtling through the air. He landed with a thump and groaned but made no attempt to get up. I knew he was hurt badly but I hadn't killed him...yet.

"DO NOT THREATEN ME!" I roared as thunder crashed above. I think I made my point because the vampires staring up at me began to look ashen despite their ebony skin. I could feel their fear and I revelled in it.

"Where is our daughter?" Eric demanded. They paid him no attention, all eyes were on me. Another of the tribe's leaders stepped forward to speak.

"She is safe and will be returned to you as soon as you reincarnate Appius Livius Ocella." I gasped and felt Eric stiffen beside me. His anger turning into fear that was far too painful in its nature for me to bear.

"Why on Earth would you want him reincarnated? He was a monster!" I asked in utter astonishment. I don't know which was more stupid them asking me to bring back my husbands deranged maker or taking my daughter to get me to do it. One thing was abundantly clear: something was very wrong in this tribe. I briefly thought about killing them all and just taking Astra but I knew that as wrong as their actions had been I couldn't judge them without hearing them out and I certainly couldn't kill them all with only the assumption they were all to blame.

"He was our leader and we need him." Enough. I had had enough of this and I had to act. I quickly projected to Eric so he wouldn't freak out.

_I need to find out their plans so just play along. I love you and will never do as they ask._

"Very well. I need more information. I will hear what you have to say if you will escort my husband to my daughter. Once they are together I will consider what you ask." The fools began smiling and beckoned for us to come forward. I let them lead me into a small hut while Eric was led in the opposite direction.

Inside the hut there was a small fire and a large wooden table which had benches beside it. It was a very simple room with no decoration or even carpet. I could see that these were poor people who lived in harmony with their natural surroundings. I sat down at the end of a bench and the four remaining tribal leaders sat down on the opposite side of the table. I could feel their fear and desperation as if it was my own and yet they were all smiling.

"Speak."

"Ocella was a Roman soldier and he created us to be his own army. He wanted soldiers that were strong, self-sufficient and magical. Naturally we were the perfect choice as our people have always been involved with magic and have lived separate from the rest of the world. When he arrived here all those years ago it was a blood bath. He killed every person in our tribe turning only those he thought 'worthy'. As his children we were obligated to do his bidding and thus training began.

He taught us to fight and made us show him our skills with the craft. By the time he left us three hundred years later (to search for more warriors) he declared us ready." I listened with horrified curiosity.

"Ready for what?" He wanted to destroy the vampire council and take over. He said that they were holding his kind back and it was time humanity learnt to fear us for the superior monsters we were." Now that was the Ocella I had heard about.

"So you want me to bring him back so he can try to destroy the council with you as his army? But why would you want him back after all he did to you? Why do you think he will succeed with me on the council?" None of this made any sense. Surely they didn't think they could kill me. They had already seen I was more powerful. Or did they think I would just stand by while they killed the rest of the council? The four grim smiles looking back at me made me feel sick.

"We hate Ocella and have no interest in fulfilling his wishes but he was sent to his final death before he could return here. He took with him the secret location of our ancient tome, a book that has guided our people for millennia. He took it from us and with it he took our pride, our hearts and our very souls. We cannot go on without it and since the great revelation it has proven harder and harder to keep our tribe together. We must get back what was taken. You must help us." I felt almost sorry for them...almost. They had been abused as much as Eric and Sigdan and they were just trying to get back what they had lost. I could understand that but the way they had gone about it was unforgivable and something in the pit of my stomach said there was still more to the story. They weren't telling me everything.

"A year ago in Rome I asked you to tell me everything so that I could help you but you refused to speak. Now you steal my daughter from me, you attack her nanny and you chain up my husband. You claim this is so I will help you but I offered you my help and you threw it back at me. What is really going on?" I folded my arms and glared at them. I could feel their fear spike and I knew I was on to something.

"Aba, we have to tell her."

"NO!" I watched as the leaders argued switching from English to their own language. I understood it all but they didn't tell me anything new. They just bickered about whether I should be told the truth.

While they were arguing I began to listen to Eric. He was with Astra now and through him I could see my daughter. She was curled up in his arms and he was rocking her gently while playing with her hair. She looked unharmed although a little pale. She had on a white robe that flowed gracefully over her curves. Her hair was braided and she had a gold choker around her neck. The sight of the golden object sparked something deep within my mind.

"We will tell you," the smallest of the group said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Good because I am getting really fed up and you don't want my patience to wear out completely, trust me."

"Everything we have told you is truth but there is more." I could see that this was really hard for them to admit. He was trying to find the right words so I just waited and thought about taking my baby home. "The reason our tribe is so magical is because we have always lived in harmony with nature. Our knowledge is passed down through the generations along with our traditions. We have always remembered that monsters exist, even before that terrible night. We have never revealed our knowledge to any outside our tribe because the knowledge could be used for great destruction." I nodded to show that I understood but I was getting really bored.

"Do you have a point?" Aba snarled at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He took the hint and bowed his head in submission.

"The point is that our magic is infused in our existence, even for those who have joined us and were not born to us. Once a member is initiated they are bound to our ways. If we do not perform the required rituals we die. That is why we must get back our book and why we must be free to do magic. The world cannot know of our powers but we cannot be without them." I thought for a moment and what he said made sense. Amelia had once told me of covens that initiated new members in such a way as to bind them and if they tried to leave they would die. Magic was a big part of life and so it was quite easy to tie a person to it.

"Alright, now tell me something. Why can't I read your thoughts properly and how did you block me from my daughter?" Astra was asleep now and Eric was getting restless. I wanted to speed things up so we could go home.

"We know spells to conceal our thoughts and we had a deus clauses, a god blocker. The gold was blessed by Ra in Egypt so that his servants could work without detection by other gods. There are only two left in existence and we have one."

"Where is the other?" He shrugged his shoulders. Oh, just great! I would worry about that some other time. I knew that the different pantheons had only come together in recent times. At one time they had all been at war. It made sense that there were objects they had used in those wars still floating around but I had tried to avoid that thought. They were gone now so I had foolishly hoped they had taken their toys with them.

"So, will you help us?" Aba asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to help them but I knew I couldn't just ignore their suffering either.

"I will not bring back Ocella but I can locate your book and return it to you. However, you are still forbidden to use magic and your actions against my family cannot be ignored." With that I popped to Eric and surrounded the room with a force field so no one could disturb us.

"Well?" Eric looked at me expectantly. I just smiled and sat down beside him.

"I'll explain later. We need to get her home," I whispered so as not to wake her. The longing in my heart began to ease seeing her but I knew I wouldn't really be complete again until she was home and in my arms.

"What are we doing about them?" I could hear the need to revenge in his question.

"I don't know. They have really suffered and were desperate but I can't forgive them for taking her. I don't want to kill them all but how can we be sure they won't come after us again in the future?" Eric took my hand in his and pressed his lips to my palm.

"The leaders must die as a message to the rest. You can help the others if you must. If it were me they would all die." I smiled at him. He was so strong and sure but still he understood that I was not like him. If Astra had been harmed they would be dead but she was well and I couldn't in good conscience punish the whole tribe.

"Will you help me?" I asked. We both knew I didn't need any help but Eric had been harmed by them as much as I had and he deserved the chance for retribution. He smiled that fangy grin at me which I loved.

"Of course. I love you." I took out my phone and dialled.

"Sookie? What's going on?" Will sounded just as panicked as he had when we left.

"I've got Astra and I'm sending her home. She is asleep. Watch her until Eric and I get back."

"Um...Okay but why aren't you coming with her?"

"We have something we need to take care of." With that I hung up and snapped my fingers. Astra vanished from Eric's arms and I knew she would arrive safely in her own bed. Eric stood up and helped me to my feet. He hugged me to him and bent down to kiss me. It was one of those Viking kisses that stop the world from spinning. He chuckled at my dazed expression as he broke off the kiss. I could feel his anticipation and excitement rising as he prepared to fight. Taking his hand in mine we walked out into the night. He laced our fingers together and walked beside me. We didn't need to speak. We knew what was to happen without words.

I reached the stage area and summoned all of the tribe to me. Most of them were still there so it took only a few minutes for the leaders to arrive along with a few others. They watched me with fear and hope in equal measure.

"You stole my daughter and harmed my husband. As leader of the council that is a crime which demands death. I do not wish, however, to destroy you all knowing how you suffer already. I declare the leaders of this tribe should pay for the crimes committed. The rest of you are forbidden to use any magic for a year after that you may live in peace however you wish." As I spoke the leaders of the tribe approached the stage and knelt down. I was impressed with their refusal to run or fight. They knew they couldn't escape and they were dying with dignity.

Eric took out his sword and beheaded them one by one. The faces looking up at us were filled with pain and suffering but I knew that this was necessary. This was the only way to end it once and for all. Once they were all dead and gone, Eric sheathed his sword and took my hand again. I popped us home and sighed a breath of relief. It was over. Or so I thought...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The first thing I did when I returned was heal Aislinn. She had been beaten pretty badly but in seconds was awake and as good as new. She told us everything that had happened and I insisted she take a few weeks off. She agreed to go stay with her family in the fae realm for a while.

Her description of how Astra was kidnapped came as somewhat of a surprise. I knew that the tribe hadn't used magic other than concealing their thoughts which was why I didn't have to kill them all but finding out a fairy had helped them by taking my daughter was not what I expected. I called Nial and explained everything. He was furious and assured me that he would find the fairy responsible and take care of him. As a protected child of the fae Astra should have been untouchable so I didn't want to think about exactly how Nial would 'take care of him'. I knew death was on the cards but I got the feeling it was going to be something slow and very painful.

Next, I had to call the Vampire Council and tell them everything. It took many conversations as they were not happy with the outcome. As both Astra and I were members of the council they wanted the tribe wiped out. I eventually convinced them to disband the tribe instead. It was agreed that every vampire of the tribe would be relocated and given a mentor so that they could be helped to adapt to a new life. They were forbidden to have contact with each other and their previous home was burnt to the ground. In one night the Himbor tribe was no more. I felt a little bad about that but at least they were all still living. I figured they would still be able to do magic in a year and with a little help they could be fairly happy. Eric thought I was far too lenient and said that they deserved everything they got.

Astra was very quiet and refused to talk about what had happened. I was worried about her but she just pushed aside any attempts to help her and continued studying as if nothing had happened. I hoped that she would speak to one of us after her finals were finished but the day came and went with no change.

Two weeks later and she was still as introverted as ever. She would spend time with us as before but she wouldn't really say much. I got the feeling she was hiding something from us because every now and then I would feel a spike of energy from her. I refused to abuse her privacy and read her thoughts despite Eric's attempts to convince me. He was just as worried as I was and so he bought her a new car, a puppy and a Rolex to try and cheer her up. I had to laugh when she rolled her eyes at the watch. The car and the puppy put smiles on her face though which made Eric very pleased with himself.

"They really wanted to bring him back?" Dan was sat in the arm chair shaking his head in disbelief. Eric and I had explained everything that had happened but he was having some trouble accepting it.

"You told us he was a power mad lunatic but did you have any idea what he was planning when he turned you?" Pam was just as shocked as Dan.

"No," Eric's voice sounded strained and I knew he was still struggling with the idea of his maker returning as well. We hadn't really discussed it since we had been back and the only reason for discussing it now was we were trying to get Pam and Dan's help with Astra.

"Look guys, I know this is big but he isn't ever coming back. I promise you. What should we do about Astra?" They looked at me with bleak eyes and I knew Eric and Dan were reliving some of the horrors inflicted on them by their maker.

"Eric said that the gifts helped?" Pam sounded dumbfounded as if she couldn't believe presents wouldn't have fixed everything.

"They cheered her up for a while but she is still distant and she won't talk about it at all." I had tried everything. I had tried shopping trips, cooking her favourite things, talking in her room. I had even tried waiting until she was ready but it was quite clear she didn't want to talk about it and there was something wrong.

"Well why don't you just listen to her thoughts?" Dan sounded just like Eric and to make matters worse Eric smiled at me in that 'I told you so' way.

"Because I respect my daughter's privacy!" I snapped.

"That's stupid. Either you want to know or you don't. It's clear she doesn't want to tell you so if you really want to know you will just have to listen to her thoughts." Pam was always so helpful.

"Grrr! I am not listening to her thoughts. What other ideas do we have? There has to be something we can do?" Eric got up from the couch where he had been sitting with Pam and pulled me up so he could sit me on his lap. He could feel through the bond how much this was bothering me. I knew there was something wrong with my daughter, she was in pain, and I couldn't find any way to help her. It was one of the worst things that I had ever experienced. It made me feel so helpless. Eric kissed my cheek and rubbed my arms to comfort me.

"Why are you so sure there is something wrong? I mean she passed her exams and she is still doing everything she did before." Dan had been worried about her too but he wasn't willing to admit the changes he had witnessed.

"Brother, you have seen how quiet she is. Is that the Astra you know?" Eric folded his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. He was pushing calm at me over the bond.

Dan shook his head, "No and she does seem to be daydreaming a lot lately."

"She's sixteen! Teenagers daydream it's just what they do!"

"No Pam, not like her they don't. It's like she's not really here at all. She does everything she's supposed to but she's lifeless when she does it. I think she is really unhappy but then I feel these spikes of energy from her. It just doesn't make sense. We have to find out how to help her." I felt the stress break through my restraint.

"Oh God, she's leaking. Eric do something." I smiled at Pam's attempt to cheer me up. She still teased me for being so 'human' even though I was far from human now.

"I think the only thing we can do is watch her and make sure she knows we are here if she decides she does want to talk." Eric clearly didn't like the truth of this fact but he had always been the pragmatic one.

"You should keep her busy. Dear Abbey always says that depressed people should be kept busy. It keeps them from thinking too much."

"Why don't you get her to help out in the diner or Fangtasia?" Dan suggested. Eric growled at the idea but I thought it was a good suggestion.

"She could help Quinn manage everything and then we could get her to sit on her throne at the club. It would make it easier for us to watch her and it would do her good to be around people." Eric had added a throne as soon as Astra had become big enough to go with him to the club.

"That would be acceptable but my daughter is not waitressing or working behind the bar." I smiled to myself as I thought of trying to get her to waitress. Astra would balk at the very idea. She was very much her father's daughter when it came to 'menial work'. I knew she liked helping Quinn because she had done it a few times before and sitting on the throne came naturally to her although she had to be guarded as she attracted men like moths to the flame.

For three months there was no change. Astra would go to work with me and function like a very friendly robot then she would sit with Eric and watch the crowds silently. When she was at home she stayed in her room as she read and listened to music. Pam took her shopping but it didn't help. Dan took her to plays but even he couldn't make her laugh. As more and more time passed she became more and more detached from all of us. I felt like my heart was being cut up. Eric promised me it would work out in time and he held me when I broke down in tears.

It was a Wednesday night and Eric was at the club holding meetings with all of the area sheriffs. I had stayed home because Astra had asked to stop in tonight. It was the first time since she had got back that she had actually requested time to herself so we had been pleased to give it to her. I was walking past her room on my way to the den when I heard her talking. It caught my attention because I could hear how happy she was and I could feel a huge spike in energy from her. I stood quietly outside her door and listened.

"No Afua, I haven't told them. I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much." She giggled at whatever he said on the other end. Suddenly everything became clear. I knew what was wrong with Astra and I kicked myself for not seeing it before. She was love sick but even worse she was in love with one of the Himbor tribe. How could this have happened?

Without thinking I popped myself into Eric's office. He would know what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They were all so surprised to see me but bowed their heads in respect as was custom. Eric could feel something was wrong from the bond and so he dismissed all of his people immediately. As soon as we were alone in his office he pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my neck to try to get me to calm down. There were so many emotions tumbling through me I have no idea what he must have thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I found out what's up with our daughter. She's in love with one of the Himbor tribe. I heard her on the phone." I explained everything I had heard and what I knew it all meant. He was quiet as he listened but I could tell he was fighting hard to keep control of his emotions.

"Right," his voice was cold and hard. Lethal. "Take me home, Sookie." I was sure this was a huge mistake but I was so worried and I had no idea what to do so I obediently complied. One minute I was sat on his lap in his office and the next we were standing in the den at home.

"Astra Northman, get your ass down here young lady!" He growled. I could faintly see him shaking as he tried to control his temper. Astra came down the stairs looking annoyed at being summoned.

"What?" She asked petulantly from the bottom of the stairs. Eric pointed to the chair by the fire.

"Sit!" She did as she was instructed but with a scowl on her face. I had seen that scowl somewhere before. She was so like her father. She folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"What do you want? I was on the phone." Oh boy. The wave of anger I felt over the bond was so strong I had to sit down.

"And who were you on the phone to, might I ask?" Astra must have heard the deadly edge to Eric's voice but she chose to ignore it and roll her eyes.

"That's none of your business." Her bottom lip came out in a pout. Yep, she knew she was busted.

"Oh, really. I thought my daughter was very much my business especially when she is involved with someone I consider an enemy. Do you care to deny it?" His eyes were glowing but she just glowered right back at him unafraid.

"Deny what? That I am in love with Afua? No. That he loves me back. No. That we are going to be together and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop it. No. That you're judging him without even knowing him. No. That he makes me happy and you make me ashamed. No. I don't really have to deny anything, dad. It is what it is. And you know what...I'm glad you know because I hated hiding the most important thing in my life from you but you didn't really give me much choice because I knew how you would react and guess what...you're performing true to form, your majesty." I just gaped. I had never heard Astra speak with such venom before. She was full of anger and pain but mostly she was just stubborn.

Eric sat down next to me clearly as shocked as I was. I could feel a number of things coming from him but the main one was hurt. She had hurt him deeply and she didn't even care because he was in her way. That fact set my own temper off.

"Now that you've said your piece listen up, young lady. This is how it's going to be. You are grounded. That means no phone, no internet, no going out, no nothing. You are forbidden to see this guy, ever, and if you make any attempt to contact him or him to contact you he will be dealt with. Am I making myself clear?" As I spoke I held out my hand and her phone appeared in my palm.

"You can't do that!" She cried, "We are in love!"

"You wanna bet. Watch me! You're too young to know what that kind of love is. And you're certainly too young to have a relationship, you're only two remember. So that's it. Consider this the end of the topic and time to move on. He is out of your life and you are grounded until we feel you have made up for your poor behaviour. I am very disappointed with you Astra. It's bad enough that you have been sneaking around behind our backs but I will not tolerate that attitude of yours to your father. Am I making myself clear?" I looked at her but she just glowered at me. "Well am I?" I repeated as my grandmother had to me a thousand times.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am.

"That's better. Now go to your room and stay there." She got up and launched herself out of the room. Tears were flooding down her cheeks as she went. For a moment I felt bad but then I turned and saw the stricken look on Eric's face and I found my resolve. I took his hands in mine and kissed them softly.

"I'm going to kill him." Eric was really running true to form as he tunnelled his pain into anger. I sat myself in his lap and forced him to look me in the eye. I could see he was on the edge of tears. As strong as he was he had no experience with this. He would never hurt Astra as he would his subjects to get her to comply with his wishes, which left him with very few options. Add his helplessness to his pain and he was totally lost on this.

"Listen, Eric. She didn't mean all that. She loves you, us, but she is young and confused. We will work all this out." He pulled me to his chest as if he were afraid I would suddenly disappear.

"How could this happen, Sookie? How did he get to her? What if he..." I felt the fear in his heart like a bolt of lightning and I quickly tried to calm him.

"Is that what you think? That he attacked her and forced himself on her and this is some sort of Stockholm syndrome? It isn't. I couldn't read everything in such a short time but what I saw was enough. He hasn't laid a hand on her; in fact he protected her which is why she likes him. It's more hero worship than anything." He smiled at me but it did not reach his eyes.

"You read her thoughts?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him.

"Yeah well, you were right. She didn't want to talk and we needed to know so I did what I had to. I'm not proud of it and I'm not going to make a habit out of it but I needed to know." He kissed me for several minutes but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Finally he said, "Tell me."

"She made friends with him when they took her because he protected her from the others. He contacted her when he got relocated to America and she has been emailing him and talking to him on the phone for a few months. He was planning on coming here in a week to take her on a date. That's it. So, she's grounded and he's banned. Simple. She will hate us both for a while but then she will realise we are right and get over it." I suddenly had so much more respect for my grandmother. She had put me in my place and punished me growing up just as all parents do but I had never realised until now how hard it had been for her. It was painful to punish your child and know they hated you for it but you loved them enough to do what was best for them.

"I still want him dead, Sookie. The thought of one of those backwards monsters going after her, turning her against us. I want him DEAD!" I sighed as I completely understood the motivation. The thought of one of them touching my baby made me more than a little angry but I knew that could never happen.

"I know but I don't think we can do that. If we did that she really would hate us forever."

"But it's like you said, she's only two! I want to tear him apart for thinking about her and I want to make the message clear that she is totally and completely off limits! She is MINE!" He was shaking again and I knew his protective instincts were going into over drive so I pushed calm at him over the bond.

"No Eric, she's not. She might only be two in years but really she is sixteen and she needs to be her own person. The harder we try to keep her the harder she will pull away. I'm not saying we let her go but we have to try and listen to her and compromise with her sometimes. Eventually she will meet someone and we will have to let her go. You need to get used to that idea. She won't be our baby forever." He growled at me. He actually growled at me. I raised my eyebrows and he seemed to get the message as he started to calm down.

"So, let me get this straight. You are saying that I can't kill the guy that has been trying to seduce my two year old daughter even though he is our enemy. And, you're saying I need to get used to the idea that she will one day fall in love and some guy is going to have his sleazy hands all over her. I don't think so Sookie." I knew there was no way to make him see reason so I decided to agree with him and hope for the best.

"Fine Eric, do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you." He nodded as if to say finally I was making sense and it was about time.

Eric returned to the office and I knew he was starting his 'find and kill Astra's boyfriend' campaign. I had no doubt that there would be plenty of people willing to help him. Astra wasn't just our child but she was loved by many as their own. I was sure Pam, Dan, Jason, Bill and even Quinn would be the first in line to help Eric in his quest for revenge. I just hoped they all knew what they were doing. She was young and foolish but she was just like her parents and that meant she had a heart that never quit. I doubted she would forgive any of us if she ever found out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Astra's POV

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I knew that if they ever found out that they would freak but I hadn't expected it to be like this. They didn't even try to listen to me. I had always hoped in the back of my mind that I wouldn't have to choose but I guess that had been really foolish. I loved Afua with all of my heart and he was the only one who really understood me. He hated my parents and my parents hated him. Having to make the choice was inevitable. It was a hard choice to make, too. Except, I had already made it. I wouldn't let him go. He was a part of me and we belonged together.

I still remember the first time I saw him. He had taken my breath away. I had been so scared after watching that fairy beat poor Aislinn over and over. He had grabbed me and taken me to a dark room that was so hot it was like the air was on fire. I had screamed and kicked and tried to get away but I wasn't strong enough and before long I realised I wasn't in Louisiana anymore.

The fairy had knocked me down with his magic and as I scrambled about on the floor, getting sand and dirt all over my clothes, he stood laughing above me. I felt his hands go around my neck and I was sure I was going to die but I was just too weak. His magic had stolen my body and I couldn't fight anymore, I was limp. I looked up into those green eyes thinking it was the end but as I braced myself for pain there was none. He had placed some sort of gold band around me. Confused, I looked from my body up to him and back again. He vanished with a smug grin on his face and that was the last I saw of him.

I don't know how long I lay in that dark, hot room. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It felt like years. The more time that passed the clearer my mind became and with the clarity came my curse. My powers grew stronger and I began to feel. I could feel every person in a fifty mile radius and they were desperate. I felt anger, fear and anticipation too, but mostly they were just plain desperate. They were in a great deal of pain and they wanted it to stop. I could even feel some who were dying and I began to dread knowing why I had been taken. Would I end up like them? How would they make me feel that desperate?

I scanned my surroundings and saw that I was in a small box like room that had nothing in it whatsoever. The only light came from the three inch gap under the door but by now my eyes had adjusted. There were no windows and so no point of escape. Sighing heavily I curled up against the far wall and hugged my knees to my chest. I watched the door waiting for a chance to spring free.

It must have been several hours later when they came. There were three of them and I knew them to be fairly new vampires because I could feel their hunger. The door was swung open so that it crashed against the wall making me jump and there they stood. Together they were a frightening sight. Their fangs were run down- at sight I was quite used to- and their eyes blazed but the alarming part of their appearance was their lack of clothes. Dressed only in loin cloths their dark skin seemed to melt in with the shadows of my cell. I could just about make out their tattoos and I wondered briefly if the intricate design that travelled along their face and down the left half of their bodies held some significance.

"Mmm, she smell gooood." The one in the front said as he licked his lips. They reminded me of a pack of hyenas as they approached me with a predatory gait. I refused to whimper or cry like a girl but my fear prevented me from facing them as I would have wished. I knew that I stood no chance against all three of them and I remained curled up on the floor watching, waiting, dreading.

They came at me slowly, stalking, and I could feel every ounce of their hunger. They wanted me for my blood, my body and there was no way I would survive.

"What are you doing in here? Get away from her!" My dark night stood in the door like a seventeen year old Adonis. His large form was perfectly shaped and toned. He too wore only a loin cloth so his six pack and sculpted shoulders were undisguised. The tattoo going down his body somehow made him look familiar but I had no idea why. His hair was cut short but I could see the black curls complimented his dark eyes. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen but it wasn't just his looks that appealed to me. In this hell of hunger, pain, fear and desperation I felt nothing but hope and affection coming from him. He was a spark of light against the darkness. A good soul.

"We were hungry," the vampire closest to the door said without looking back.

"Well she is not to be harmed so go find your food somewhere else," his voice was deep and strong reminding me of my dad's only it held the thick South African accent.

"Who made you the boss, Afua?" The vamp at the front asked. He was only inches away from me now but he looked over his shoulder to address my hero.

"GET OUT!" Afua roared and I knew that there was something deep underneath his outward appearance because all three vampires jumped at his command and rushed out of the room without a backwards glance. Afua came inside and sat down near the door. "I'm sorry about that. They haven't been here long and they can get a little insolent sometimes. I'm Afua and I will stay with you to make sure that they don't come back." His eyes had turned soft, kind and I nodded to show that I understood. I had about a million things I wanted to ask this man but I hadn't forgotten I was still his captive.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked looking him straight in the eye so he could see how not happy I was.

"We need your mum to do something she would never do if we just asked. I am sure you will be home very soon." From the tome of his voice I could tell he didn't like that I was here.

"You don't agree with kidnapping?" He laughed and it made his eyes sparkle.

"No, I guess I don't. I have only been a vampire for about twenty years and my mother was my maker so I have had a very different experience than most. We joined this tribe five years ago when my mother got silver poisoning. I think it is wrong to involve someone so innocent in our problems but I do not get a say in the matter. Our leaders control what happens. I promise you won't be harmed if I can help it. There are those who would make you pay for the crimes of your mother but I am not one of them."

"What crimes? And what do you need my mum to do?" He laughed again and I liked the way his smile softened his features.

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Yes, what crimes? What do you want her to do?" He explained to me how the ruling preventing them from doing magic made them sick and that they needed to find some magic book in order to fix everything. I listened carefully and asked many more questions. The time seemed to fly by and he left only once to fetch me some bread and water.

"So I have told you all about me and my life. What is it like being the daughter of a goddess?" He asked seemingly amused by the idea.

"It's a pain in the ass," I told him honestly. He laughed at my candour. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family but try growing up without any friends or siblings to talk to. Plus, my mum pretty much controls the universe and my dad is a freaking king. Both of them like to give orders and take over protective to the extreme. I am watched all the time and I have a list as long as my arm of things I am not allowed to do. I feel like I don't have any privacy and they both treat me like a baby all the time. I know I am young but I don't feel like I am two, y'know?" I took a sip of water and a bite of bread. It felt so good to talk about this.

"It must be hard to have so little control over your own life. Why don't you have any friends?" I was stunned. Not only did he seem genuinely interested but he actually seemed to understand. For the first time in my life I felt like a real person.

"I grew too fast to go to school and with my powers it would have been too risky to expose me to others my age. Plus, I'm not allowed out of the grounds of the mansion without at least two guards. It makes getting to know people hard." He looked at me with the strangest expression on his face. I couldn't work out what it was but I could feel him loud and clear. He felt sorry for me but not in a patronising way. It was more like he understood somehow and he wanted to make it better.

"I'll be your friend Astra, if you'll have me?"

"Yeah because we'll be seeing so much of each other," I scoffed although honestly I wanted to be his friend.

"You're right, we will not be seeing one another but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. We can still stay in touch should you wish too." Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I knew it was probably very stupid of me to even consider but something deep inside me told me I needed to ignore my head and follow my heart. My heart wanted a friend.

"We could form a blood bond. That way we will be friends forever and I will be able to stay in touch with you. My projection power isn't very good but if I have blood bond it works much better." He raised an eyebrow at me as if I had surprised him but his smile told me it was a welcome surprise.

"Is that how you communicate with your mother?"

I nodded, "sometimes."

"You are very trusting to offer to form a blood bond with a vampire you only just met and who is part of the group that abducted you from your home to hold you against your will." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"No, I am an idiot but for some strange reason I do trust you and I want to be your friend. What do you say, will you have me?"

We formed the bond about half an hour before my dad arrived. I was so happy to have found a friend and also sad to be saying goodbye so soon. Afua promised he would contact me and for two weeks I heard nothing. It almost broke my heart. I felt like I had lost something I needed to exist. Then, an amazing thing happened. He moved to America and I could feel him. I could project to him although he could not project back. He called me one hour after landing. The news was not good.

He told me that due to the ban on using magic his mother had met her final death. He told me he had witnessed my father killing the leaders of his tribe...the only ones who could have saved her. He told me he had been forced to leave his home and he could already feel the sickness taking him as he refrained from using his own powers. He hated my parents blaming them for everything. We talked everyday and the only thing we argued over was my parents. He could accept that I loved them but would hear nothing good about them. He told me about how he was learning to live in America and he was working as a security guard. He asked me about my life and I told him about my dream of teaching in a school just for supes. He supported me and gave me the motivation I needed.

I looked forward to our daily conversation more and more. It was great having a friend and I could tell that he liked it too. It had been hard for him to adapt to the new way of life and I think he liked having someone to complain to or get advice from. The only problem was the more I spoke to him the more I missed him. I wanted to talk to him face to face. I wanted to give him a hug when he was sad and see his smile when he laughed. It wasn't until he told me how he felt that I realised I loved him too. He told me he had missed me and that he wanted to hold me in his arms so he could look into my eyes. The thought made me swoon. I agreed to meet him on a date as soon as he was able to travel down to Louisiana from New York. And then they found out.

I sat on my bed looking around my room as tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe it. They were trying to take him away from me. The thought of giving him up was more painful than the thought of cutting out my own heart. There was only one thing to do. Luckily, I had already spoken to Afua about what he wanted to do should something like this happen. I had known there was a good chance we would get caught and we had both agreed in that circumstance he would be in danger. It was time for plan B.

_They know and they say I can't ever see you. I'm putting the choker on and I will meet you tomorrow. I love you. Be safe._

Through the bond I could feel his love and concern and I knew he had heard me. I pushed my love for him over the bond and took the gold band out from its hiding place under the floor board. I snapped it on around my neck and began to pack. I wouldn't have long as even without my mother's link they could track me but I knew this was the only way. Knowing dad they would be looking for Afua now anyway so this was beyond necessary. I would never forgive any of them if they hurt him but hopefully if our plan worked that wouldn't be a problem. If we were successful, this time tomorrow hurting him would mean killing me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mum and Dad,

I love you and nothing can ever change that. I am sorry for hurting you and disappointing you but this is something I have to do. I don't have a choice.

I know you can't believe me but I do love him and we will be together. I am young and inexperienced but I am not a fool and I won't let a chance of happiness pass me by. I would regret letting him go for eternity, so, as much as it pains me to leave my family I don't see any other way.

I hope one day you will forgive me

Goodbye

Astra x

I stood over her bed and stared down at the letter. I had read it so many times that the words were now imprinted in my mind. I could still smell her wonderful sent lingering but it was a hollow reminder that stabbed at my unbeating heart. My baby was gone. The room felt so empty without her in it. Every wall held a reminder than my child was no longer an infant and I began to see how wrong we had been for treating her like one.

I had tried to locate her but she was shielded from my powers and I couldn't find anyone thinking about her. She was alone. I had tried calling her only to find that she had left her cell phone behind. I just prayed that she was safe. I had no ideas how she had escaped the compound undetected but it looked like she had taken Eric's Corvette so she could be anywhere by now.

I had explained all this to Eric and he had promised me he would get her back. He was focusing all his anger on Afua and I didn't want to think about what he would do if he found them together. I prayed I would never have to find out, knowing that would only make things so much worse.

Eric had already enlisted help. Bill, Pam and Dan were aiding him in the search party and they had a couple of hours before sundown. At dawn, Will, Quinn and Alcide would help him with the search. They had all been more than ready to help and the vampires, after hearing the story, were more than a little pissed. I think it's all about that possessive quality or something but they had eagerly joined Eric on the hunt for blood. The Weres had just been disgusted that such a young girl could be used and they wanted to protect my daughter's innocence. I was grateful to them all but I had chosen to remain home. It felt strange staying behind and doing nothing but I couldn't be part of the hunt for blood. I wanted my baby back but I wouldn't hurt her the way I knew they would. I kept thinking about what I would have done if Jason had tried to hurt Eric or Bill. I would have never forgiven him for that. I didn't want my daughter to hate me and I knew I could trust Eric to find her and bring her home.

Eric POV

I had never wanted another vampire's blood as much as I did now. I also had never been so glad that I was King before. I was far from useless before but now the resources at my disposal would make my search so much easier. I couldn't find her fast enough.

The meeting with my retinue could not have gone more smoothly. I had worried that Bill or Pam might side with Sookie but they had both agreed that the bastard must die as soon as possible. Bill had been appalled that sweet Astra could have been duped so easily and Pam had agreed Astra could not be left at risk from him, however slight the threat. I had already known what Sigdan's reaction would be. In our human life one of our sisters had been kidnapped and raped by her attacker. By the time we had located her it was too late, she was dead. He agreed the bastard must die, painfully.

Sookie had phoned and explained that Astra had run away. I would be having a few words with my daughter when we got her home. I admired her strength and courage but she was taking this rebellion way too far. If she wanted to be treated like a grown up then she was going to have to deal with grown up punishments. It was bad enough she had disobeyed us and she was putting herself in danger but the pain she was inflicting on Sookie was scary. She would be made to understand and repent.

Bill had begun finding out all he could on his database and he had discovered that this Afua had only one contact in the south. He was friends with a famous Shaman in New Orleans. Pam had contacted all of my sheriffs and put them on alert. Within the hour we had discovered Astra was heading for the big easy...in _my car_ no less. I had instructed all vampires in my kingdom to remain watchful, report back but not engage with her unless she was in grave danger. For one, I knew surprise was our biggest advantage at this point. For another, we had not yet located the thief and this way Astra would lead us right to him. The biggest reason, however, was that my darling daughter could charm any vampire into total submission and would then change plans becoming untouchable.

No, it was best if I intercepted her myself and dealt with this crisis immediately. Perhaps if she was to witness some of my wrath on her 'beau' she would begin to understand and this would not occur again.

"We will be there in fifteen minutes and the sheriff is waiting for us in the quarter," Pam told me and she closed her phone. I raised an eyebrow at her and she reopened the phone and began texting. We were riding in the limo while Bill and Dan flew. They had arrived already, of course, and were preparing the holding cell for our fun.

"Has he given any further information?" I watched the city as we travelled along the unique streets. I loved this city and yet it seemed every time I came here it was due to some disaster.

"He says..." Her hesitancy was so unusual that I knew the news must be bad. One of the things I liked best about my child was that she was always fearless upfront.

"What?" I demanded. I saw her flinch at my outburst. I would have to try harder to reign in the anger.

"He says she has gone to Baruti and he is said to have welcomed a vampire tonight also. We may be too late." I had to fight hard to control myself. As it was, I destroyed the inside of the limo, crushing everything I could see.

Baruti was the most famous Sharman in the world and his power was awe inspiring. I had used him many times and had always been impressed with his work. The only problem was the man had absolutely no respect for authority and he nearly always favoured helping those he felt were a 'worthy cause'. It would be very difficult to get him to hear us but I had hoped getting to him first would have made things easier. Shit.

"Where is Baruti these days?" The man never lived anywhere longer than a month but he had a soft spot for NOLA so had been moving around the city for the last six years.

"Astra was tracked going into his house near St. Louis cemetery. We are five minutes out and he will meet us there. What's the plan?" I could feel Pam getting excited at the prospect of a fight and I had to admit I was enjoying the anticipation too although I doubted this would be anything like a real fight. I thought for a minute, running all the possible scenarios through my mind trying to determine the right course of action.

"We go after the Shaman first. Take him out of the equation and then attack. Astra is to be removed as quickly as possible and I will deal with the interloper. She nodded and the car pulled to a stop. My fangs ran out as I prepared for battle.

Astra POV

I was so surprised but it was wonderful. I had arrived in New Orleans and Bear (Afua's nickname for Baruti- they were really good friends) had welcomed me with open arms. I had absolutely no doubts that this was the right thing to do but that didn't make it easy and he had held me while I cried. I had been expecting him to tell me to sleep off the tears but he said he had spoken to Afua and he was using his magic and coming here tonight!

I was so excited to see him so soon although a little worried that he was using his magic. I knew that the punishment for that was death. Bear assured me that he would be killed for taking me anyway so there really wasn't another option. I just hoped this worked because then he would be safe forever.

The drive over here had fled by. In fact, it was all proving far less problematic than anticipated. The guards had fallen to my charms so easily and the Corvette's soft engine combined with its speed made it the perfect getaway car. I had practically flown here but now as I sat and waited for my love to arrive it felt like forever.

I was sat alone now on a very modern and comfy white couch while I watched the hands on the clock. I swear the seconds were slowing down but as I felt a rush of warmth over the bond I knew it wouldn't be long. I could feel his magic swelling up and it was like a comfort blanket easing my raw nerves.

"Astra, I am so sorry about this," he purred in my ear as I jumped up into his arms and flung my arms around his neck.

"You're here! I'm so happy you're here!" I cried and he kissed away the tears that rolled along my cheeks.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Now we must be quick as I am sure you have been followed. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He looked down into my eyes and I swear he could feel my soul. I looked back at him and smiled at the wonderful man before me. He was so different from others I had known and yet so similar. My heart beat only for him.

"Yes but it's almost dawn, will we have time?" He smiled and I could see his fangs as his eyes sparkled.

"Bear has everything ready. We have time but you know this can never be undone. I want you to be sure." I leant forward so that my breasts pressed into his strong cool chest. I could feel his arousal pressing into me and it made me hot all over. I held my breath as he bent down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I could feel he was hesitant, not wanting to push me too far but I didn't want the kiss to end so I quickly stood on my tip toes so that I could deepen it. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and licked his fangs. He groaned and his hands slid down to my hips and pulled me closer. He sucked on my tongue for a while before pushing his into my mouth. I loved the taste of him and being this close meant that the bond between us was stronger than ever. I could feel how much he loved me and he could feel how much I adored him.

"I have never been more sure of anything," I promised as he pulled away so I could breathe. He grinned and I wanted to kiss him some more but knew we didn't have time.

Bear led us up into his attic. He had converted the space into his ritual room. There was a wooden floor and the walls and ceiling were painted black with ancient symbols in white on every surface. At the end of the room there was a table covered in a purple velvet cloth. The room was littered with white candles and I couldn't help but think how strangely romantic it all was.

Afua and I knelt on the floor before the alter. We were surrounded by a red circle and I knew that it symbolised our blood bond. Afua held my hand as Bear chanted in a language I didn't understand. I could see him in my peripheral vision and he was so handsome it made me feel like I was dreaming. Bear nodded to show it was time for us to say our vows. Afua went first and I almost melted at the way he said the words.

"In blood we are bound and from my soul I do pledge, forever am I yours."

"In blood we are bound and from my soul I do pledge, together we are one," I answered. Bear used his magic and a cord floated from the alter and tied our joined hands together. Then he came forward and offered Afua the silver knife. I didn't want to look at this part.

The silver burnt into his skin as he took the knife. I could feel his pain over the bond and I could smell his burning flesh. It made me sick to think of him in such pain but he didn't complain or make any outward sign he was in agony. He smiled at me and cut his wrist with the blade before passing me the knife. I did the same thankful I could take the silver off him. Once we were both bleeding it was time for me to say my vows.

"In blood we are bound and from my soul I do pledge, forever am I yours."

"In blood we are bound and from my soul I do pledge, together we are one," he answered. I could feel the magic working already but there was one more step before the ritual was complete.

Bear handed us each a small golden goblet and we fed each other the salty liquid. I didn't even want to know what was in this potion, it tasted horrid, but I forced myself and drank it all. Once that was done I began to shake from the power of the magic surging through my small body. I turned my head and smiled and Afua who was smiling back.

"Congratulations you are bound eternally, you may kiss your bride," Bear announced. Afua's fangs slid out and I felt a jolt of excitement although I didn't know who it belonged to. He claimed my lips roughly and I kissed him back just as passionately. The bond swirled around us and the magic grew within us before exploding in a white light that pushed us all back to the floor.

I laughed feeling happier than I ever dreamt I could be. I sat up only to see two angry eyes at the door watching us. My heart stopped for a second before I forced myself to speak.

"Hi dad!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Eric POV

I had had every intention of going slowly and luring the Shaman outside but as I stepped out of the car there was a blinding white light exploding from inside the house and I was gripped with fear. Was I really too late?

Without another second to think I stormed into the house with Pam and Ray close behind me. I could smell my daughter and I followed her scent to the attic. I swung the door open only to find something from a nightmare.

My baby girl was lying on the floor next to the bastard and their hands were tied. She was bleeding and I knew something significant had happened. I just glowered at them from the door as I tried to process what I was seeing. Finally she noticed me.

"Hi dad!" She sounded scared. She should be scared. I was insane with anger. I launched myself at the bastard and held him up by his neck. Astra screamed and but he didn't make a sound. He didn't even attempt to fight me off which was a good thing because I would have ripped his head off and my fun would have been over. Plus, I don't want Astra seeing that kind of thing yet. Maybe when she's older.

"NO! DAD! Let him go!" She screamed at me. She was crying now and the sight of her misery only fuelled my anger more. She jumped up and began hitting at my arm trying to get me to let go.

Pam came in and picked her up. Astra kicked and screamed as if she were being murdered as Pam began to walk out of the room. Ray was dealing with the Shaman so I was free to begin teaching the little bastard who he was messing with.

"I will enjoy killing you," I hissed the bastard actually smiled at me. I was just about to punch him with my free hand when Astra came running back into the room and started hitting me again.

"Let. Him. GO!" She demanded. I smiled briefly at her defiance, so like her mother. I looked to see that Pam was helping Ray with take the Shaman downstairs. No doubt she had fallen prey to Astra already. If it wasn't so irritating it would be funny.

"Astra, you will go downstairs and get in the car. NOW!" I ordered.

"No I will not!" She shrieked. "Now let my husband go!" There was a long minute of silence as her words slowly seeped into my mind. I heard them but it seemed to take forever for me to understand and then I dropped the bastard to the floor as shock and fear screamed inside me.

"What? What have you done?" I asked. It sounded like I was out of breath and I am sure if I had been human I would have had one of those heart attack things.

I turned to look my daughter in the eyes. Her crystal blue eyes saw more than they should but she was still innocent. So young, yet she was infinitely beautiful.

"You heard. I married him in a soul ceremony. He is my husband and if you hurt him you hurt me. So leave us alone!" This was far worse than I ever could have dreamt. Every instinct in me, as a father, as a vampire, as a king, demanded I kill the bastard and make him pay for what he had done to my baby but I couldn't do a thing. I imagined ripping his head of his shoulders or staking him with one of the beams in the ceiling but I did nothing. They were married. To kill him was to kill her and I would rather die my final death a million times than harm my daughter like that.

I stepped back from them and watched in horror as the bastard pulled Astra into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Get your hands off her!" I roared. The bastard rolled his eyes at me but let her go. Astra, my only daughter, was so different. She looked up at him with adoration in her eyes and I could see that something inside her and changed. She had grown up. She was now a woman. A stubborn, foolish, irritating, pigheaded, independent woman. This was so Sookie's fault!

"Dad, look out!" Astra screamed. I caught a glimpse of her wide terrified eyes before spinning around to see a fairy with long golden hair and a jagged scar standing behind me. He laughed as he stabbed me in the chest with a silver knife. I stumbled forward and landed in a heap on the floor. I could hear Astra crying and screaming as I watched the fairy advance again.

The bastard stood in a protective stance in front of my baby and for a brief second I was glad that she had someone. I watched, feeling weak and helpless and the silver quickly infected my system. The bastard stalked forward towards the fairy. The dance was on. I watched as they ducked and dived each trying to get the upper hand. I could tell that the fairy was trying to get to me but still the bastard fought. He was pretty good but I could tell that the fairy was only just beginning. Her had magic on his side. I forced myself up to my feet although I knew I wouldn't be much good, I needed to get Astra to safety.

I lurched forward and tried to pull her away from the fight but she wouldn't leave. She watched them go with wide terrified eyes. It was seeing her fear and her pain at watching this battle that I understood what Sookie had told me. She really was in love and she never would forgive me if I hurt the bastard.

The fairy punched the bastard so hard he flew across the room and landed in the alter table smashing it in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Astra screamed and tried to run forwards as the fairy turned and threw a ball of magic at us. With the last of my strength I span us around so that Astra was behind me and I braced myself for the impact.

Time seemed to slow down then. I watched as the swirling ball of power arched through the air heading straight for me. The bastard got to his feet and the air around him seemed to ripple. I felt a rush of warmth envelope me and the pain dissipated. The ball vanished right in front of me, about an inch from impact and the fairy began to turn to dust. I looked over my shoulder to see that the wound in my chest had begun to heal. The silver no longer having any impact on my system. What the fuck?

"Thank you," Astra gushed running forward and jumping into the bastards arms. She kissed him and began planting little kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She cheered as she clung tightly to him. He smiled down at her affectionately.

"I may hate him but he's your dad. I wouldn't see you hurt like that when I can do something about it." I couldn't believe what I was seeing let alone hearing. Had he just saved my life?

"So are we going to kill him or what?" Pam asked sideling up to me. I hadn't even heard her come back into the room.

"No, let's go home," I suggested not turning to look at her, my eyes fixed on my daughter. Astra shrieked with joy and came bounding into my arms. I inhaled deeply, it was amazing how nice it felt to have her there again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"How long will you be?" I was so nervous I couldn't sit still. Eric had called telling me he was bringing my baby home but his voice told me there was much more to his story.

"Another fifteen minutes. Pam is driving as fast as she can. We should have a good hour to talk before sunrise." I could hear the weight in his voice. What had happened? I had felt so much over the bond. Anger, excitement, fear, fury, pain, fear and then confusion. It had been maddening not knowing but they were coming home. I tried to focus on that.

"Can you at least tell her to take that blasted collar off if you're not going to tell me anything?" He laughed weakly.

"Of course, lover." I heard him pull the phone away, "Astra your mother requests you take that collar off."

"Sure dad, here."

"She has given me the offending object what would you have me do with it, my dear?" I smiled at the faux gentility he was conveying.

"Destroy it please." He snarled and I could feel a ripple of delight over the bond.

"With pleasure." The crunch was easy to hear and I once again marvelled at my vampire hearing.

"Thanks sweetie, see you soon. I love you." He hung up and I tried to focus on the emails in front of me.

I was curled up in the den on the couch with my laptop. I had so many emails from the council but I had buried myself in work to avoid my worry. I had already done my books for Scarlett's tonight along with this month's pay roll. The council were trying to get several new laws past and they were seeking my input on each of them. I knew that they were trying to make things more equal and I was sure that with the new proposals it wouldn't be long before vampires were able to vote and enjoy 'American' status again. Things were not going so well in Europe.

In addition to helping the council liaise with human government I was also responsible for social events and trials. Eric thought he had it bad overseeing a state or two but I was learning that was a cake walk compared to global domination. Every vampire on the planet was answerable to me and as we were trying to merge our system with that of the fae and the Weres I had even more work. The idea was that we should have one supernatural court for all. It had been tried a few times in the past but never with any success. I was hoping this time would be different.

All in all, I had plenty to keep me busy and I was getting on with it but my mind didn't want to play ball. I kept thinking about Astra.

"They fucking got married!" Eric was sat next to me as he tried to explain what happened. Astra was showing Afua where he would stay for the day and we were alone. Pam, Bill and Dan were all dismissed as soon as they arrived. I had also phoned the Were contingent to tell them that their valued services were no longer required. That had been a conversation and a half as they each demanded to know the outcome and I didn't really have any information to give them.

"You said that already," I pointed out as I sent calm over the bond. Eric had been in a state of continual anger and irritation since he arrived home.

"Yes but I don't think you understand, Sookie. They fucking got married and in a soul exchange ceremony no less! That means I can't kill him! That means we are stuck with him, forever!" He was working himself into a state so I tried to sooth him with my touch. I stroked him through his leather pants but apparently I was off my game tonight because he just brushed my hand away and glowered at me.

"I thought you said that he saved your life." He nodded but not without hissing at me first. I ignored his hostility. "And he protected our daughter?" He nodded again but I could see he was calming slightly, no hiss. "And he healed you?" He grinned.

"Ah, yes! But you see, that's just more problems. He used magic. Isn't his tribe condemned to die if they use magic? That would mean Astra dying too. How are we going to deal with this? Why are you so calm? Why can't you just zap him with some of that goddess power of yours? Surely you could break the bond and the soul swap?" I think my apparent calmness was only making him more agitated. It was very rare indeed that I was the calm one while Eric freaked out. I guess I had come a long way after all.

"I am calm, Eric, because I know that getting angry and freaking out will not solve anything. Believe me, I want to go mental and scream at her for being so stupid. I want to hurt him for tying her to him without our involvement. I want to worry about what's going to happen next but I can't because I need to fix it." He snorted at me.

"But you didn't answer the most important questions. Why can't you just zap him with some of that goddess power of yours and break the bond and the soul swap?" I rolled my eyes at his childish questions. He knew far better than I did how these things worked.

"You know I can't do that, Eric. I might be a goddess but I am not all powerful like that. I have to follow rules too and messing with something as powerful as a soul swap could kill them both, or worse. Besides, he saved your life and protected hers. I think we may have to accept the fact he isn't as bad as we thought. Not that I like the idea, mind." He pulled me onto his lap and I could tell that he was reassured by my explanation. His practicality began to kick in and I stared back at the man I knew and loved.  
"So what do we do? How do we fix this?" He kissed my cheek.

"Well first I need to inform the council of everything that has happened. I am betting that they will insist on some form of trial for Afua but as Astra is a council member he will not be killed. I also need to speak to her about her choice so we can come to some sort of agreement. I think the biggest point of action should be our acceptance of him into our lives. If we push they will just leave so we need to get to know him and find a way to work together." His fangs ran down, again, it was the sixth time tonight and he hissed.

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit! I am her father. I am the King. I should not have to accept anything!" I rolled my eyes. He would always be the big man in town.

"I know that Eric but if you push my baby away from me you will be very sorry! So suck it up mister!"

"Huh! Your _baby_ just got married and she is currently alone with the man she ran away for. What do you think she is doing?" The tone of his voice made me feel sick and for several reasons. First, he was right and I hated that. Second, he knew he was right and I hated that even more. Third, she was no longer my baby as his words had implied, she was a woman. But she would always be my baby, wouldn't she? I was hard to try and accept but I knew it was the only way. Growing up bites!

Eric went back to his office and I knew he was trying to find something to vent his anger and keep him busy. The council agreed that a trial needed to be held but they decided that it could be informal and held solely by me in my home. I told them that I would contact them the following bight to explain the outcome.

As soon as the sun rose Astra came downstairs so that we could talk. She was beaming and it eased my heart slightly to see her so happy again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? She sat down next to me and took my hand in hers like she used to. I could feel her through our special link and it was wonderful. I felt complete again.

"Astra-"

"Please, let me go first mum," she interrupted.

"Okay," I smiled at her.

"I know you and dad are hurt and disappointed. I am sorry for everything I said and did but it was the only way. Neither of you were ever going to listen to me and dad was going to kill him. I hope that you can try to understand." I looked into those deep blue eyes and melted even more. I had to give her credit. She wasn't backing down or avoiding blame and she had a pretty good grasp of the situation. It was easy to forget that she wasn't like any other child. Her rapid growth and special talents meant she had an understanding most human adults failed to achieve.

"Baby, I understand why you did what you did. You love him but that doesn't change anything. You not only went against us but you did it in such a way that has left you tied to this vampire forever. This ceremony can never be broken and I'm not sure you have grasped what that really means." I kissed her hand and she sighed heavily.

"I know mum. I will always be with the one I love. No one can take him away from me. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if it had been the only way for you to be with dad?" I brushed her blond curls behind her ears.

"I would have done anything I had to do to keep your father safe and stay with him but I was older and understood all the implications. He is not a man, he is a vampire. You will never have children. You will never get to spend the day with him and he is so much older than you. Do you understand all that? Have you thought about how hard this is going to be? There is so much you will have to give up." Her smile never faltered as she looked up at me. I could feel the confidence and joy exuding from her, just like her father.

"I have thought about all that," I gave her a stern look, "really, I have," she promised. "I know it won't be easy but we are perfect for each other. I can feel how perfect we are in my very bones and he makes me happy. The other stuff will work out because we love each other and we both _want_ it to work. Can't you just be happy for me, mum?"

I laughed, "Of course I can, baby. I love you and all I want is your happiness but I can't say the same about your father."

"Garr! Can't you talk to him? He is really mad at me and I don't like it." I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I am afraid you're on your own there kiddo. He will come around...eventually." She buried her head into my chest and sighed. I could feel that she was as happy to be back home as I was to have her.

"There is some stuff I need to talk to you about," she said pulling back after a long pause.

"What?" I felt uneasy knowing I had to talk to her too.

"Well, Afua is sort of...sick. That rule saying they can't use their magic hurts them. It killed his mother, that's why he hates you so much. He hates dad too," I could see the sadness and regret in her eyes. I knew that this fact caused her great pain. I had felt like that once. Knowing your family hates the one you love is painful as you feel like your heart is being torn apart. "I don't know what is going to happen but I know that he has to be able to use his magic or he will die. If you talk to him maybe you will be able to see how wrong it was to ban them like that?" Her chin jutted out and I could see how passionate she was about this.

"As soon as the sun goes down I will speak to him. He has to have a trial anyway but I promise it will be informal and I will try to see his point of view. We will work something out but I want you to promise me something." I looked at her carefully making sure she took in the seriousness of my tone.

"Anything," she promised.

"Never, ever, do anything like this again. We are going to try and treat you more like the adult you are but you have to act like one. If there is something wrong you need to talk to us, calmly. I don't ever want to lose you Astra. Anything could have happened while you were out alone, promise me you will be more careful."

"I promise mum. I love you." She wrapped her small arms around my neck and we held onto each other, neither one ever wanting to let go.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Epilogue

The following evening I took Afua to the library and we had a very long 'chat'. He understood the seriousness of his actions and it was clear he hated me with every fibre of his being. It was also abundantly obvious he loved my daughter with everything he had in him. After listening to his side of events I realised that my blanket punishment had been unfair. I immediately revoked the ban for all ex-tribe members. I knew that some form of punishment had to be given to Afua or Eric would never be happy so I agreed with him a suitable solution.

We agreed that he would be taken to the 'dungeon' at Fangtasia and chained in silver for a month. While there Eric could do anything he wished with him, however, Astra was to be present the entire time. It was only fair as they shared a bond and she was his wife. We agreed that Eric could stop the punishment whenever he chose as he was the 'injured party'. By the time we had agreed this punishment I could tell Afua was already on his way to judging me again in a more positive light. Although he chose to show it by telling me I was sneaky. He wasn't wrong but it wasn't the best compliment I had ever had.

The council were satisfied with my verdict so I didn't have anything to worry about anything there. Afua and I told Eric and Astra of the punishment together. Eric had to watch while Afua explained to Astra that he wanted to be punished because it was the right thing to do. He said it was only fair and forced her to accept his decision. Eric then had to respect him for that and reluctantly admit there would be no punishment. He claimed it was 'because you saved my life' but really we all knew he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Astra in any way. He gave me an annoyed glare but I knew he wouldn't blame me for being so manipulative as I had offered him exactly what he wanted. I just made him see how wrong what he wanted was. I actually think my manipulative behaviour turned him on if the sex that night was anything to go by. It could have been described as a religious experience and he certainly converted me.

The worst part of that night was the conversation with Nial. It turned out that the fairy causing all the trouble had been Nial's half brother. Nial had been unable to locate him after he kidnapped Astra. He was very happy to find out that he was dead as apparently he had been a problem for centuries. Eric was furious that Nial had failed to tell us there was still a threat out there but in yet another diplomatic gesture I managed to calm Eric down and explain to him that it wouldn't be a problem in the future.

Afua moved in with us permanently and after a few months he was even allowed to stay in the same room as Astra. Eric took longer than I did to warm to him but even he couldn't hold out forever. He just made Astra so happy and he was a pretty decent guy. He was quite young for a vampire but very skilled and smart. I had to agree that he was in fact Astra's ideal mate. It seemed they _were_ meant to be together. Who would have thunk?

Astra passed her course with flying colours and soon after opened up her school for supes. It was even more popular that we could have guessed and she seemed to love her job. Afua became head of security for Eric as he was an exceptional fighter and with his magic he was incredibly powerful. Even Pam and Dan were impressed by his skills although took great delight in teasing him at every given opportunity.

Family night continued and we all lived together quite harmoniously. After the new laws were passed and the new supe council was formed things actually settled down quite a bit so we all decided to go on a holiday together. We took a world cruise and it was a blast.

Five years later things were still going smoothly. Scarlett's was doing well and I was able to spend more time there. Eric and I were careful to make plenty of time together and we were still as much in love as ever before. Astra and Afua decided they wanted to get married again in a human ceremony so that we could all be there and I had lots of fun with my daughter planning the occasion. Pam helped, of course. Eric insisted on paying for a three week vacation in Greece as a honeymoon for the happy couple. While they were away we took full advantage of the house. It was a fantastic three weeks!

"Eric, it will be valentine's day soon. What do you want?" I asked him in bed one night. We still always made special plans to celebrate. He rolled on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I already have everything I want lover," he purred as he ran his hand along my naked side. I shivered at his touch.

"That's sweet, Eric, but it doesn't help me much." He leant over me and pressed his lips to mine, slowly, deliberately. The heat he caused inside me was too much and I moaned into his mouth.

"You could always remind me of exactly what it is I have, lover. I couldn't think of a better gift." The smile he gave me nearly broke my heart.

"But you don't need reminding, Eric. You know exactly what's yours. You can claim what's yours whenever you want, for the rest of eternity."

And he proceeded to do just that. I don't think life could have been more perfect.

The End.

A/N: That is the end of this series. I won't be doing anymore (and I really mean it this time!) I will still be writing some one-off pieces and some of those might tie into the series but this is the end of the story as a whole.

I would like to thank all of you who have followed along and thank you for your wonderful reviews. They really do make my day. I know that some of you may have some questions and I would be happy to answer them as best I can. If it makes things easier I can now also be found on Twitter as 'L Clark'.

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the journey. I certainly didn't expect it to come this far when I started but that's the way it goes. Laura.


	25. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
